What I wanted
by Chimera.Cain
Summary: Taking the cure was what Rogue wanted, although she never expected for things to happen this way. Ryro Rogue and PyroJohn X3 spoiler Some Bobby and Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Time Setting: End of X-3 when Bobby enters Rogue room to find out she had taken the cure.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to extend this to a Ryro fic or not so please Reveiw**

**

* * *

**

**What I wanted**

"I know, it's what I wanted."

Those were the words Rogue said to her boyfriend before she grabbed his hand. It was the first time she was able to touch him. The first time she wasn't afraid of hurting him and he wasn't afraid of getting hurt. Her brown eyes locked in with his blue ones as she waited for the one thing she wanted the most. For that first kiss. It would be the first kiss that she and Bobby would share without getting hurt. And sure enough he kissed her. She felt the warmness of his body as she felt his lips press against hers.

When Bobby had said the words "This isn't what I wanted," it was a lie. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to touch his girlfriend, to be able to kiss her. He didn't want to see the worry and pain her eyes every time he got to close. No, he wanted this, what Rogue had given up. So why did he feel so hollow. He no longer felt the want he had before and she felt it in his kiss.

"Bobby…?" Rogue asked as her boyfriend slowly pulled away. Her smile that she looked up at him with before was gone. It was now replaced with worry, confusion, and hurt. They were now able to kiss each other why was he responding like this. Her own boyfriend didn't want to kiss her.

"Rogue...I..." Bobby said struggling to for words to say. "I mean...I don't want this...anymore..."

Her brown eyes narrowed in hurt. She knew what he was saying, though she wanted to hear him say it. The upper part of her forearm started to burn. It was where they had put that needle in her. The needle that carried the cure, that scourged her veins until she they killed the mutation inside of her. It was the cure that killed the Rogue inside of her. Now she was just Marie.

She fought back tears as she struggled to get the words out. "W…what are you saying…?"

"I'm…I'm saying I don't love you anymore…" He never wanted to hurt her. He truly did love her. He cared about her and hated to be the one to hurt her like this, but if he had held on any longer she would just be in more pain.

"I'm sorry…" His hand reached out to touch her face in a comforting manner but she pulled away quickly. She pulled away as if he was the one with the lethal skin not her.

"Rogue…please…I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Marie," she said forcefully. "I'm not Rogue anymore. My name is Marie." The girl's eyes looked in to Bobby's not backing down. She didn't want to him to see how broken down she was.

"Marie…I'm sorry." And with that Bobby Drake left Marie's room.

Marie slowly sat down on the edge of her bed as she heard a click of the door when Bobby closed it behind him. What did she had left? She had given away so much for nothing. Now where was she suppose to go, and what was she suppose to do. After Bobby had gone she let down her defenses and the tears came pouring out. She made no attempt to dry them off as she slid down her cheeks and down to her chin. It was ironic. Now that someone could hold her, there was no one there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Special thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter **

**It's not gonna be a Logan/Rogue fan fic. I just wanted to show their relationship in here some how. I'm planning on making this a Ryro fic so you'll see him soon in the next few chapters!**

* * *

**What I wanted **

**Chapter 2**

Rogue clutched her white cased pillow with her bare hands. She was staring blankly out the window from her single person dorm room. The green grass on the lawn was bathed in sunlight along with the three idle graves. Everything was slipping from her un-gloved finger tips. Jean was gone. Cyclops was gone. The Professor, Charles Xavier, the man that most children at the school had seen as the only father figure in their life was gone. Would Logan stay at the school? Would she stay at the school? Could she stay at the school now that she wasn't a mutant?

These questions clouded her head as her sullen eyes gazed lifelessly outside. It seemed that there were so many things to think about that her mind had just gone blank. Now she was just laying there waiting for whatever she was supposed to wait for. And then sure enough it came.

"Hey kid," a husky unmistakable voice said. "You alright?"

Logan sat down next to Rogue who didn't reply to his questions. Rogue felt the bed shift as more weight was added on the edge. At first she laid there as if she couldn't move or couldn't speak. Her ever faithful companion and protector by her side waited patiently for her to answer.

After what seemed like an eternity Rogue sat herself up, although she kept her eyes on the bed. "I don't know…" Rogue planned to finish her sentence, but she wasn't sure how.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her with his trade marked confused expression.

"Bobby and I broke up."

Logan let out a prolonged grunt at her response. "Eh ice-cube? Who needs him anyway? You're better off without him if you ask me."

"I do. I need him."

Rogue response caught him off guard. Her remark even surprised her a bit. Had she become so dependant on Bobby? Even now she still cared and loved him, she was sure that nothing would change that. But still nothing could change the hurt that she was feeling at this moment in time.

Fianlly Rogue's eyes lifted from the bed to the wall opposite from her. She felt the rim of her eyes start to fill with tears. The ones that she tried so hard to fight back. It was as if she was fighting a loosing battle.

Logan put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he saw her eyes glisten with tears. He hated to see her like this and had made a mental note to _talk_ to Bobby afterwards.

As soon as Logan's hand came in contact with her shoulder her tears started to flow freely. The tears that she fought had won and started to stream down her face. They caressed her cheeks and died on her lips and chin. Even though she knew that Logan was watching her, she still couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. What did she have left now?

"I did it. I did it Logan. I took the cure. Now what do I have left?" she said with a shaking voice.

He had figured this much. When he saw her with her bag in hand walking out the door he knew. No matter what he would've said it wouldn't have stopped her. So when she said she had taken the cure it came to no suprise to him.

His strong arm gently pulled her in to an protective brotherly embrace, one that she fully accepted. He held her in her arms cradling her close to his chest. She squinted her eyes in pain as she rested her head on him. Her barehands were balled in little fists placed right under her chin that was wet with her tears.

Logan searched for the words to say what he wanted to say. He was never good with words and rarely expressed his feelings.

"You have a lot left Marie, even if you don't know it. You got more than you can see. This school. You'll always have it, and it will always be a home for you."

Rogue blinked her eyes open as Logan said his words. Tears still flowed freely although now she felt them being wiped away. For the first time Logan was able to touch her without being hurt. They had almost killed eachother more than a few times, and now here they were. She was safe in his arms and he was safe holding her.

The back of his finger brushed against her skin as he wiped her tears away. Now, at this Rogue looked up to make eye contact with him. She was able to be touched without being a danger to him. It was a feeling that was long forgotten to her. It suprised her how she had forgotten what a simple touch could feel like.

He looked back at her as he brushed the last few tears away from her pale skinned face. "Don't forget it kid, you got me too," he said smiling.

Rogue swallowed as she gave a weak, but genuine smile.She wrapped her arms around him in a platonic hug with no words escaping her lips.

After the next hour Logan made sure that Rogue was alright. During the next few minutes she had laid back on her bed and fallen asleep with damp cheeks. She hadn't bothered to wash her face since she was too drained emotionally to do anything else but sleep. Logan watched the girl sleep peacefully before he stood up to leave. He shut the door to her room and looked for a certain ice-cube.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter especially those who put this story on their alert list. I'm not sure if I'm going to write the Bobby/Logan encounter...so tell me what you think. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can, and do justice to Rogue/Pyro/Bobby and all the other x-men! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

bloodytear89**- Thanks for the Bobby/Logan idea! I put it in almost near the end of the story.**

**Thanks** cajun-beauty** and** mellowgold **for the double reviews!**

cajun-beauty -**I might have Bobby and Kitty get together later in the story, but I just wanted him to break up with Rogue because he didn't have feelings for her, not because he liked another girl. That would just be too sad for Rogue...**

* * *

**What I wanted **

**Chapter 3**

An insistent clicking sound could barely be heard among the side conversations going on in the room. John was sitting on a dirty piece of furniture as he flipped his lighter open and close. After the war he had no where to go. No family and no friends. He definetly couldn't go back to the school, even if he wanted to. He was sure they wouldn't welcome him with open arms.

He was the only one in the room without a tattoo or piercing. Usually the mutants would come up to someone and say "Where's your mark?" They had this strange understanding that you should mark yourself I you were a mutant. But no, no one would come up to him and ask him such a trivial question.

They wouldn't be so stupid. Here he was feared. Everyone knew who he was. He was Pyro, the boy who could control fire, and wouldn't hesitate to use it. No, no one would dare to bother him. He was Pyro. Everyone knew him as Pyro, no one knew him as John. That's the way he liked it. John was no one to him, he believed it was never his name; he only had one name now. John died at Alkali Lake when he left the x-men for good.

That's what John thought.

His eyes scanned the room out of boredom until he eyed two girls talking. Even though they both knew they were clearly staring at them, they had turned away quickly as soon as they made eye-contact. The girl looked at each other with blushing and smiling faces. His expression didn't change due to the girl's admiration. He was used to it, and plus he liked the attention.

"Hey," a familiar female voice said.

Pyro looked up narrowing his eyes at the girl. What would be so important that he would have to be bothered? Shifting his weight on his seat, he flipped his lighter closed and continued to look at the girl without any sign of returning the greeting.

The girl was unappreciative as she stepped closer. "A hello would be nice," she said in her Dominican accent. It would be nice, but of course she knew better than that. Calisto looked at him trying to figure him out futilessly.

Finally annoyed by the girls continuous stare he spoke. "What do you want?" he said. His tone of voice just dripped with arrogance and apathy.

"I thought there was someone that you would like to meet."

Pyro let out an annoyed sigh as he sunk back into his seat. The clicking sound continued again as he flipped his lighter open and closed. "Don't care."

Calisto let out a soft growl at the boy's attitude but constrained herself. A few moments passed John and heard faint footsteps. The room became noticeably quieter until it was silent. Now the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of John's lighter.

"Still playing with your toy as always," a powerful deep voice said.

Pyro glanced to the side to see who the familiar voice belonged to. He opened his mouth out of surprise and in attempt to speak.

"Surprised?" the powerful Magneto asked. "Yes of course you are. I was too, when I was visited by and friend named Raven. Raven Darkholme. Or should I call her Mystique?"

Pyro stood up and faced Magneto. It was the first time he left that damn seat. "What are you talking about?" he asked looking coolly at him.

Calisto had a smirk on her face as she watched Pyro from Magneto's side, although she stood idly letting Magneto talk.

"I'm talking about the cure. The cure they infected me with," he said passionately. "It's not a cure at all. The cure is temporary."

* * *

Rogue stretched on her bed as she awoke. And for a moment she had forgotten about the pains of yesterday. When her eyes opened everything came flooding back to her. Her eyes shut close as if that would make her problems go away. But when she closed her eyes the scene played in her mind. 

A hand reached up and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of her sleepiness. With a heavy heart she slid herself off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She relished in the showers warm water hitting her skin and the steam rising. After a prolonged shower she stepped out to her room.

She opened the drawers and realized something. It wasn't until she saw her silk white gloves that it dawned on her. Her hand picked up the white gloves gently as her fingertips brushed the silk material. The realization hit her like cold water hitting her face. She would never have to wear gloves again. Rogue was cured, and she didn't have to wear the restricting layers of clothes she was forced to wear everyday. Carefully she put the gloves down. The corner of her lip twitched threatening a smile, but quickly disappeared. There was still too much pain for her to smile.

In the end she decided on jeans and a printed t-shirt. She held her arms out in front of her to observe her bare skin. She hadn't worn a t-shirt in the longest time, and the feeling of exposed skin still felt unnatural to her. After several moments of contemplating the moment she made for the door.

It wasn't until she was outside her room she realized that she had slept in. There were numerous students walking around, and some were running to wherever they were supposed to be. She trudged down the stairs and passed into the game room. Almost everyone in the school knew each other's mutation, or at least everyone knew who each other were. Rogue, was no exception. Especially since her arrival with Logan, and the incident she caused in the middle of the night, everyone knew her mutation. So it was no surprised to her that she received curious stares and whispers.

Marie tried the best to ignore them as she took a seat next to the window, but in view of the TV. It was this very same room that she had heard about the cure, that very same television that she saw the news.

"Rogue?" a female voice said. The voice came behind her which caused her to look over her shoulder. Rogue saw Storm or Ororo Monroe, who was now the leader of the school.

"Hi…" she said softly wondering what this confrontation was about.

"Logan told me everything…" Storm said as she pulled up a chair next to her.

Rogue's felt her body tense and stiffen. Was she going to tell her that she wouldn't be able to stay here anymore? Where would she go if she couldn't stay here? She knew that Storm was one of the many who opposed the cure passionately, but she didn't know how it was to have her power! Her worries clearly showed on her face before she had a chance to stop them.

Upon seeing this Storm reacted quickly. She put her hand on Rogue's bare arm, something she had never been able to do.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you'll always have a home here. You're room will always be your room…" Storm said with a slight accent.

When Storm's hand touched her bare arm she flinched. She was about to pull her arm away out of habit, but quickly stopped herself. Now this was normal, she didn't have to worry about people getting hurt when they touched her skin. Marie looked at the woman with pure gratitude and thanks. Her mouth opened to say something, but no words had come on before Storm spoke again.

"Rogue, I was wondering if you would like to help me with the school? When I visit the families of new potential students, maybe you would like to visit them with me?" Storm asked.

Rogue thought for a moment. It didn't take her long to smile weakly and nod her head.

"Y..Yeah I would like that…" she said in her accent.

Storm smiled happily as nodded in understanding. "Great, I'll update you later on what exactly we'll have to do once we go to visit the families," the older woman said. She stood up and gave Rogue a tight hug before she left. The weather goddess knew how much the girl had been through, and she didn't want to take the school away from her.

Rogue's eyes watched Storm leave the room. Her gaze shifted slightly a familiar blonde that she knew all too well. Bobby and Rogue's eyes locked uncomfortably. Their eyecontact broke as she scanned his face. His lip was bleeding and he had a slight bruise on his cheek. One word game to mind. Logan. She shifted uncomforatably as she quickly broke their akward gaze. Even though Logan had good intention, she wished he hadn't hurt him so much.

She really did care about Bobby, and knew that he didn't want to hurt her, but the pain was just too much for her. All she wanted to do was run up to him, kiss the bruise on his cheek, and hug him to make his physical pain go away. But what she didn't realize was that his pain was on the inside, not on his face. The boy shifted uneasily before he decided to leave the room, leaving Rogue alone looking out the window.

Marie's head rested on the back of the chair as she looked out the window. Her bare arms rested on the arms of the chair. Even through all the pain at least she had something. She had been cured, and that was something that she was grateful for.

* * *

"What the hell happened at Worthington Labs last week!" the President yelled angrily at his advisors. When no one spoke up he let out an annoyed sigh. 

"With all due respect Mr. President, no one could have prevented what happened last week," a man finally said.

Another sigh escaped the old man's lips. It was true. The war against Magneto was something that couldn't be suppressed. The man picked up the Golden Gate bridge like a pick-up stick.

"Where is he now?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"Magneto? We no longer know his whereabouts, but we assure Mr. President, that he's not longer a threat. Thanks to the X-Men, that is…" a female said.

The X-Men. Even though they were mutants stood and fought to protect the people. He was in their debt, and it was something that he wouldn't brush aside.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The door slid open to reveal a man in his mid thirties. Under his arm he carried two rolled up poster sized papers.

"Excuse me! This is a private meeting, what business do you have here?" the President said.

"My apologies, Mr. President, but I think you'll want to see this. My name is Dr. Bolivar Trask. The man walked up to the President's side as he swept on of the poster sized papers from under his arm. He unrolled it on the table in front of the President so he would be able to see.

The old man leaned forward in his chair and looked at the paper. It appeared to be a blue print of some kind.

"And what exactly am I look at Mr. Trask?" the President asked loosing his patience.

"That Mr. President, is a blue-print for a Sentinel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**This is kind of a slow chapter. Not a lot of dialog, but hope you enjoy it! Chapter five should up shortly.**

* * *

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 4**

A week hadn't even passed when Rogue was called upon to help Storm with her new duties. It was a hot Saturday morning, and almost no soul in the mansion was up yet. It was 7:00am, and Marie was already dressed and ready to go.

She had dark denim jeans, black boots, and a black tank top on. Normally she would have never worn something that exposed her skin so much, but she knew all too well things had changed. Since Storm had told her to dress 'professional' she had thrown in a matching jacket to go with her outfit. Even though she was hot with the jacket on she told herself that she would always be able to take it off later, when they weren't talking to the parents.

In the school garage you could hear the loud footsteps of the two females. Storm walked up to a blue Mazda in a black business suit. She opened the door slipping inside the driver's seat. Opposite of her the younger girl sat down in the passenger's seat.

"So where we going?" Rogue asked the older woman.

A sound roared from the engine as Storm turned the key. "You remember that Jimmy kid?"

How could Rogue forget? Jimmy. It was almost as if he was apart of her since he was the source of the cure.

"Yeah," she replied simply, not voicing her thoughts.

"Well his parents are having second thoughts about sending him to 'mutant school' as they put it," Storm said as she drove the sports car out of the garage.

Her eyes glanced at her for a moment before they returned to the window. Who could blame his parents? They had a kid who had caused the breaking point for this mutant against human war. What would they think about sending their son to a school where he learns to master his powers?

"I don't blame them…" Rogue blurted out. She instantly regretted it, but the words were already said. It came to her surprise when Storm didn't respond, but kept on driving.

Looking at the African native, had brought memories of her first day at Xavier's. She remembered sitting in the far back where Jubilee and Kitty were. Marie scoffed inwardly at the irony.

She played the memory in her mind. She was sitting in the back with Bobby next to her, and…John in front of her. It almost slipped her mind that he was in the class with her. To come to think of it, technically John was the first one who attempted to make her feel welcome.

* * *

_Flashback_

John's hands reached behind his chair with a lighter in one hand. Clicking his lighter open he used his mutation making a fireball in his hand.

His face turned over his shoulder slightly seeing that he had the girl's attention behind him. A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he saw her watch with him with curiosity.

Rogue looked at the boy's hands mesmerized by the fire. Her eyes reflected the light and the warmth touched her face. She had never seen anything like it. It appeared dangerous, intense, but so beautiful at the same time. When he turned around again to look at her, Rogue caught sight of his profile and part of his face. The boy smiled and turned back around, happy and satisfied that he still had her attention.

He _was_ cute.

And for a moment she was hypnotized. She wasn't sure if it was because the boy was so cute, or because of the magic of the fire in his hands that he controlled. Or maybe it was the thought no - fact that he controlled something so dangerous, something that was untouchable, like she was.

She was oblivious to the stares of Jubilee and Kitty, who sat next to her. They two girls looked at each other, then to John, then back to Rogue. It was almost as if they stared at her jealously.

Her lips twitched threatening to smile, which she tried to suppress as she saw John smile the last time he turned around. She felt special, and stupid for feeling special.

Even though John's little fire show had an audience, he was only doing it for one person.

In the corner of her eye movement sparked her out of her revere. She glanced at the boy next to her whose arm extended over the desk. His hand pointed in the direction that previously had her attention. White like mist and snow materialized from Bobby's hand and crept its way towards the un-expecting John.

The ice surrounded the fireball engulfing it. The orange and red color of the fire faded into an ice blue transparency. The ice continued to encircle the fire until it was a ball of ice.

John sat up in his seat when he found that he no longer had a fireball in his hand, but a huge chunk of ice. The ice ball quickly fell from John's hands falling down to the floor. The ice shattered making a loud shattering noise.

The sudden noise startled both Rogue and John causing them to twitch in their seats.

"John," Storm said immediately turning around from the chalkboard. Her eyes instantly narrowed at John.

John. So that's what the boy's name was Rogue thought. John…she liked that name. It amused her that the teacher already knew that it was John who was causing the trouble.

"S..Sorry," John managed to say. His hands returned in front of him playing with his pencil nervously until Storm returned to writing on the chalk board.

The boy next to her shifted in his seat and smiled at her. "I'm Bobby…" The boy said looking up at the girl. When she didn't say anything he continued to speak.

"What's your name?"

Marie glanced at the boy uneasily. He had really pretty blue eyes. When she found her voice she managed to finally speak. "Rogue…"

The boy smiled, but it wasn't like John's smile. His smile was kind, sweet, and caring. His hand reached over to her desk. With his palm faced down a soft light illuminated a small part of the desk. He removed his hand still smiling leaving an ice-rose.

"Welcome to mutant high."

John's eyes fell down to the books in front of him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Rogue looked out the window. She had almost forgotten about that. Almost forgotten about how cute she thought John was. Well John _was_ still currently cute Rogue thought, but Bobby was the one who became her boyfriend. 

Wait why was she even thinking of this?

John is gone, and Bobby was no longer her boyfriend. She no longer had either of them in her life. Her head fell slightly as she looked down at her bare hands in her lap.

She hadn't thought about him in a while. This was the first time in a long time that she had thought about him since they day he left. Actually it _was_ the first time she had thought about him since he left. It was like she hadn't come to terms with him leaving, that she didn't believe he was gone, or that he would come back.

But it's been too long, and John still wasn't here. John was really gone, and it had taken her this long to finally accept it. But they were all friends right, her, Bobby and John? So why did he leave?

* * *

_Flasback_

Rogue couldn't help but smile. She looked up from staring at her gloved hands in her lap. John was being the arrogant guy that he was.

"Because I can?" John said casually as he flipped his lighter open and closed.

"Can I have a light?" the boy said who was standing next to his brother.

John flipped his lighter open starting the flame. He looked at the flame for a few seconds as if he was actually thinking of helping the two guys out. With one quick motion he shut his lighter and turned his head.

"Sorry can't help you pal," he said finally breaking out into laughter.

This made Rogue laugh along with her already smiling. He was always like this: cocky. Almost too much for his own good. She failed trying to keep from laughing.

She hated to admit it, but she liked that aspect of John. It's what made him – him. His casual destructive behavior got him in to trouble a lot of times, but as always he never cared. He was uncontrollable only doing what he wanted, just like fire.

"John knock it off," she finally said tilting her head.

She looked at him narrowing her eyes slightly trying to suppress a smile. John glanced at the girl tilting his head also mirroring her. He was about to speak when Bobby spoke up.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" her boyfriend said who was sitting next to her. He looked at John who was across from them.

John paused looking at Bobby across from him.

"Oh for her?" John said smiling uncontrollably. His mouth seemed like it wasn't going to shut off any time soon.

"I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

Rogue couldn't help but smile. As always he was making his smart comments to Bobby's ego, especially ones that involved her. She didn't respond to John's comment, but kept on looking at him smiling.

"I don't think she's getting excited," her boyfriend responded with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get shook up we're just trying to have a good time here alright?" John replied looking at Bobby still smiling cockily.

"I think you're the only one having a good time," Bobby said slightly annoyed.

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"Rogue?" 

Rogue blinked as she snapped out of it. She turned to see Storm staring at her with worried and confused eyes.

"We're here. You alright?" she asked.

"Oh… yeah just…thinking.." Rogue said as Storm turned the engine off. Storm nodded and stepped out of the car.

On the other side Rogue did the same stepping out of the car. She looked at the house that Jimmy lived in and sighed. She would have to think about her memories later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own x-men**

**Sorry everyone for the late update. Something was seriously wrong with my document manager...so I couldn't upload any documents, so this chapter took longer to post up then usual. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed again. Much love to you 3**

* * *

**What I Wanted **

**Chapter 5**

The young boy watched from his upstairs window. Instead of white clothes that he was normally clad in, he was covered in jeans and a printed t-shirt. He looked down at the two females walking up to the front door of his house. It was them again. He recognized the older woman from the day the brotherhood attacked his previous home. Now he was with living with his parents, or at least his adoptive parents. He felt like he was shoved into this home without any concern if it was best for him or not. Really where he wanted to be was at the school, buy his adoptive parents wouldn't have that. As soon as they were out of sight he heard the doorbell ring. The twelve year old boy stepped away from the window and sat on his bed. He knew what was coming next. After several minutes he heard numerous footsteps outside his room. His door opened to reveal Storm, the woman he recognized, his parents, and a girl he had never seen before in his life.

"Hello," he said simply looking up at them.

The woman who was his mother walked over to her son. "Jimmy, these people are from the school. They came here to talk to you."

Jimmy looked at his mother who was kneeling down at his eye-level.

"Remember what we talked about alright sweetie?" the mother said in reply to his silence.

Storm had already requested to talk to the boy alone with Rogue, while the parents wait downstairs. The father and mother took one last look at their son before closing the door behind them. This left Rogue and Storm alone in the room with the young boy. Rogue stood silently next to Storm, not really sure what she was suppose to say or do. She was relived when Storm took the initiative. The older woman smiled as she walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy," Storm spoke. "My name is Ororo Monroe, but most people call me Storm. And this is Rogue" Rogue gave a slight wave to the boy as she stood idly in the room.

"I know, I remember you from Alcatraz," Jimmy responded with an eerie calmness. She then looked up from Storm and turned towards Rogue. "It's nice to meet you Rogue."

For a kid he had good manners.

"You know why I'm here right Jimmy?" Storm asked getting his attention once more.

* * *

Pyro raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and confusion. "Temp huh?" he said casually still clicking away at his lighter. "So...that means you-" 

"No, not yet anyway," Magneto responded knowing his question before he asked it.

He didn't have his powers yet, it was much too soon for him. Although seeing that Mystique had her powers returned to her already, he assumed it wouldn't be long until his gift was restored to him. He felt immediate regret when he had found that Mystique had regained her powers. 'She was so beautiful,' he thought. There were so many things on his agenda that he had to achieve.

"We have work to do," Magneto said to Pyro. He turned around walking with pride towards the door. Calisto smirked at Pyro who turned to follow Magneto.

Pyro hesitated for a few moments, but followed him like the faithful apprentice he was. It was like nothing had ever happened. As soon as he caught up with him he began to speak.

"So what are we doing now?" he asked in a deep voice.

"That boy, Jimmy," Calisto answered still looking ahead.

"The kid? What do you want that kid for?" he asked confused. Why would they want to waste their time with him?

"The kid," Magneto said emphasizing the word ", has great power, the ability to render other mutants harmless, like normal humans."

"So the next time the x-men and their little squad team decide to interfere with us, they'll be in for a surprise," Calisto said glancing sideways at Pyro.

"How are we supposed to kidnap him if we can't even use our powers against him?" Pyro asked.

"Kidnap?" Magneto replied. "Kidnap, is such a strong word, I would rather think of this as a recruitment."

"Fine, whatever. 'Recruitment' then," he said mocking him.

Magneto ignored his mocking as he continued to explain. "His powers don't work from a distance, and you underestimate our physical strength."

Pyro shook his head briefly in acknowledgement as he continued to follow Magneto. In the far distance he saw the faint outlines of the unmistakable Juggernaut that towered over the silhouettes' of a few other mutants beside him. As they got closer he recognized the others as previous mutants that served Magneto in the past, but there was someone else he didn't recognize. He was huge, about twice the size as him. He also had pitch black eyes.

Magneto spoke breaking the silence talking with a demanding demeanor. "John, I don't believe you've met Sabertooth have you?"

* * *

After heated arguments with the parents Jimmy stepped into the back seat of the car. Rogue had to wait until he was situated since it was a two door sports car. When she saw that he was ready she pushed the front seat back and got in. 

He had nothing more than the clothes he was wearing and the backpack on his shoulders. Obviously his parents strongly disagreed on his decision to enroll in the school and only allowed him to take so much.

"You alright back there?" Rogue asked over her shoulder. She rolled down the window and took of her jacket to reveal her bare arms.

The boy nodded silently as he watched his parents from the window. They stood at the front of the door looking at him. He figured out their apathetic feelings from their faces. They didn't have angry expressions or sad ones. It seemed that they knew that this was going to happen, and they were expecting it. He knew that they had never loved him as a real son, just someone that they would have to take care of. So why not go to the school? Anywhere was better than there.

Storm took the driver's seat looking back at Jimmy. She gave him a heart-warming smile which was returned with a wryly grin.

"You guys ready?" she asked the two students. They gave her small nods before she turned the key. The engine roared to life as she drove towards the institute.

* * *

The president walked through the halls of the White house to his office. Just a few seconds earlier he had given the confirmation for the sentinel project. He had felt that he had already made the naïve mistake in underestimating mutant's powers. Seeing what Magneto had done, and what his army could do, has made the president shift his views on mutant tolerance greatly. 

He walked with inner-conflict as his conscience reminded him that these were dangerous machines. They could _kill_, but then again, so many people died that day. He had to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves. With all these factors in mind he had to think about the restrictions he would have to enforce. As he entered his office he was greeted by numerous important people and a camera team.

"How long until the Sentinels are ready?" he asked. He figured since he had just confirmed the project it would be at least a few months until they would have functional machines out there.

"They should be ready in a couple of months," a female to his right said.

"I see, thank you then," he replied.

The president sighed hoping that he was doing the right thing. He sat in the chair behind his desk as the camera pointed towards him. It was time to make his speech to the world about the new sentinels.

* * *

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Rogue asked Jimmy smiling towards him, although she wasn't smiling to be nice, but for a different reason. 

She pressed the button for the radio, flipping through the stations. She searched the radio stations carelessly when one word emitted from the radio registered in her mind.

'_Mutant'_

She stopped turning the dial almost immediately as she finally found the station. The voice was recognizable as the President's voice. Jimmy leaned forward, unbuckling his seatbelt, to listen in closer.

'_Due to recent unfortunate events my fellow congressmen and I have decided to take immediate action. I introduce to you the new line of defense developed by Dr. Bolivar Trask: the sentinels.'_

"What do mutants have to do with the U.S new line of defenses?" Jimmy asked adding to the tension. But what could expect from a twelve year old.

Storm gave Jimmy and Rogue an uneasy glance. For a second she took her eyes off the road, but one second was enough. A large wooden telephone came crashing done in front of them. High pitched pops came from the telephone wires being stretched to their breaking point. Storm attempted to swerve the car out of the way, but it was too late. A loud noise ripped through the air as the blue sports car crashed into a parked car on the side of the road. Unexpectedly Rogue's body jolted forward to be stopped harshly by the seatbelt, but not before her head slammed into the window beside her.

Rogue blinked as she felt something wet on her eyelashes and narrowed her eyes to focus her vision. Her hand reached to brush her brow, looking at her fingers she realized that she was bleeding. Her vision started to steady as she took a look at her surroundings. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked next to her. Storm's head hung from her body as the seatbelt was the only thing keeping her from flopping forward. Behind her she saw Jimmy unconscious, with no seatbelt, who had probably hit his head somewhere in the car.

"S..St..Storm," Rogue said trying to steady her voice. An arm reached out for Storm's shoulder gently trying to shake her awake. A low moan came from Storm's lips as her eyes slowly opened and closed again.

"I'm o..ok," she said coughing. Storm shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she weakly tried to undo her seatbelt. A pained moan came out when she tried to move her right arm.

"I..I think my arm is broken," she said trying to catch her breath.

Rogue swallowed nervously as she examined her situation. She was about to help her when she stopped her.

"I'll be fine. What about Jimmy?" At least she was alive, which was a good sign.

Shaking Rogue unbuckled her seatbelt, her body twisting to see Jimmy in the back seat of the two door car. She climbed through the two seats in to the front sitting besides the young boy.

"Jimmy…Jimmy," she said. She saw that he had a gash just above his eyebrow just like she did. The hard that Storm did seemed to do more damage than good. Her arms reached out to him, but instinctively were drawn back as the sound of glass being shattered reached her ears. Turning around she saw Storm's window was broken and the unmistakable figure of someone she hoped she would never see again.

At the sound Jimmy's eyes finally opened. Startled he looked around and saw Rogue bleeding, along with the crashed car.

"R..Rogue…?" Jimmy managed to say.

Sabertooth towered over the car as he smiled showing his fangs. He looked at Jimmy, Rogue, then to Storm. Even despite Jimmy's powers, there was no doubt that he was still physically strong. He pried the already flimsy door open to see Storm staring unbelieving at him. She tried to focus her powers, but nothing came, it was then she remembered Jimmy's mutation. Smiling he grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt and flung her like a rag doll out on the street.

Storm bit back a cry as she landed on her side, but managed not to land on her arm. Her eyes reflected worry and horror as she fought futilely not to black out.

"Storm!" Rogue yelled but her naked arm was being held back by two small bare hands. Jimmy clung to the older girl frightened not sure what to do. This caused Rogue to turn around at the little boy, knowing that he was her responsibility now.

A large truck came down the empty street stopping beside the crashed blue sports car. Everyone else had retreated back to their homes not even watching from the safety of their windows.

Rogue turned around holding one of the boy's hands. A black fuzzy figure approached them until it came to a sudden stop. Growling Calisto approached the car, angered that she could no longer use her powers because of that little boy. Looking at Rogue she assumed that she was another mutant, being that she could no longer sense other mutant's powers.

"Well well, what do we have here? A pair of two level mutants," she said smiling with an eyebrow raised. Crossing her arms she stepped towards Sabertooth.

"Manners," Magneto said simply as he came in to view.

He scoffed at the sight as Rogue and Jimmy. They were pressed as far as they could be in the back corner of the car. He saw that they wouldn't be able to escape; since the only way out were the two front doors, which were now guarded by Calisto and Sabertooth. He looked at both of them for a moment as if he was thinking of something.

"Bring them both," he ordered to Calisto and Sabertooth. The mutant girl glanced at Magneto un-approving at his orders, but nonetheless following them.

Magneto turned to leave to the truck, but turned around briefly. "You might want to keep those two close together," he said in regard to Rogue's mutation, although he was unaware of the fact that she had taken the cure.

"Why?" Calisto retorted. Sabertooth on the other hand just acknowledged Magneto's warning.

"Trust me on this one my dear," he said simply turning away. Annoyed at his response Calisto walked towards the car eyeing Rogue.

Rogue gripped Jimmy's hand's tighter as the shotgun's door was clicked opened by Sabertooth. She felt her arm being pulled as Jimmy gripped her hand tighter. He was being pulled by Sabertooth in an attempt to pry to two apart.

"Rogue!" Jimmy screamed, which was the only thing he could do in this situation. Even without Sabertooth's mutation he was still physical stronger than both of them.

Rogue gripped the boy tighter as they were both roughly pulled out of the car. Sabertooth's released his grip causing Rogue and Jimmy to hit the cement floor. He eyed Rogue finally remembering her. He smiled looking at both of them with black eyes. They were both helpless in this situation.

With one hand he lifted the boy up with ease. Rogue still on the ground wrapped her arms around Jimmy's waist which caused Sabertooth's grip to falter. Calisto, who had finally walked her way around, was very annoyed and angry. A hand fiercely gripped Rogue's hair jerking her head backward. This caused Rogue to scream in pain as her arms unwrapped themselves from Jimmy. Her hands reached up from behind her holding on to Calisto's arm. Now that Rogue no longer had a grip on Jimmy, Sabertooth had Jimmy firmly in his arms.

Calisto jerked her head again bending down to whisper in her ear.

"You know what is the problem with you x-men? Hiding in your school, helping humans?" Calisto said in Rogue's ear. She didn't wait for the girl to respond. "You're all weak."

On the other side where the truck was located the back doors flung open. Pyro jumped down from the back. Both hands reached for his jacket collar jerking it forward to make his attire more comfortable. He eyed Jimmy in Sabertooth's arms as he punched and kicked uselessly.

He continued to walk coolly towards the two. His eyes narrowed at Calisto who obviously was talking to someone, but from his angle it looked as if she was just talking to the ground. Curiously he walked to the action, with the blue sports car blocking his line of vision from Rogue. Turning around the car he saw Calisto had someone, a girl to be exact in her grasp. She seemed familiar, but he could not see her face, only her brown hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked not knowing Magneto's orders. "Let's go, you got the kid already."

He walked forward to see who the girl was, he figured someone from the school. Coming closer her face finally into view his heart stopped. He knew who this was. Her face, her hair, it was all unique, and unmistakable. "R..Rogue..?" he said choking on the name.

It wasn't until Calisto simultaneously smashed Rogue's head on the side of the door he snapped out of it.

"Hey!" He yelled. His hand grabbed Calisto by the shoulder violently turning her around to face him. "What the hell was that for?"

Calisto looked up at Pyro hitting his hand aside. "Magneto said take both of them," she said. Her accent became thicker due to her annoyance and anger. She didn't take a likening to Pyro grabbing her like that, or anyone for that matter. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he arms were crossed.

Pyro pushed passed fed up by her attitude. He stood beside Rogue's unconscious figure looking down on her. On her face her cut was still bleeding although some of the blood had already dried on her face.

"Shit…" he said out loud as he knelt down beside his former classmate. It wasn't until he scanned her over for any other injuries he noticed that she was wearing a tank top, which left her arms very exposed. It was the most skin that he had ever seen her bare. His eyebrows furrowed not knowing what to make at the sight.

"Are you still gawking at your girlfriend or can we go?" Calisto said with a tinge of something in her voice that John didn't notice.

Pyro glared over his shoulder at Calisto who stared at him impatiently. She was getting more annoying by the minute.

He looked at her bare arms once more. His clothed arms reached under Rogue's back and waist as he lifted her up easily from the ground. The thumb of his hand brushed against her bare arm, her bare skin. It was the first time he had touched her without her mutation in effect. He swallowed hard not sure what to make of it as he walked towards the truck.

He felt something weird inside him, like something had just gone off. His heart beat became faster as he carried the limp girl towards the truck. His eyes scanned her body in his arms. He swallowed hard not knowing what to think as he carefully climbed back in the truck. Looking around there was only the cold hard metal floor and seats of the truck. He set her down on what he judged to be the most comfortable spot on the floor that could be in this situation and vicinity.

Sabertooth, who still had Jimmy in his grasp who had finally stopped screaming jumped in the back of the truck causing it to shake slightly. He was shortly followed by Calisto.

This caused Rogue's form to shake along with the truck with cause Pyro to glare at the older mutant. Sabertooth just shrugged as he proceeded to tie Jimmy's hand's behind his back. John sat down next to Rogue and continued to look at her until the truck jolted in to drive. As the truck began to move he stayed sitting net to her even though there were clearly a number of empty seats.

Calisto sat down on one of the seats, opposite of Pyro and Rogue, watching them intently. She looked the unconscious Rogue up and down and then looked back at Pyro.

Oblivious to her stares Pyro played with his lighter. The click sound was drowned by the sounds of the truck as he opened and closed it. He looked down at his lighter, occasionally and frequently at the girl he sat next to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**So not sure if I should end this soon or not. Is the story getting to long? Anyways let me know) You guys always give great reviews **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. Again you guys rock!**

* * *

**What I Wanted**

**Chapter 6**

Storm's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were greeted harshly by bright lights. She knew where she was, this room, it was all too familiar to her. Her hands hoisted her up into a sitting position as she looked around the room. There was no one there, and for several seconds she was alone in the basement of the school, also called the med-lab. She shifted herself so that her feet were dangling at the edge of the table/bed she was on. Looking at herself she saw that her wounds were dressed and her arm was bandaged. This told her that at least it wasn't broken, only bruised.

As if on cue the doors opened with a whoosh sound. Logan and Hank walked through the metal archway towards Storm.

"Good morning Ororo, how are you feeling?" Hank asked holding a folder. He was being polite and hospitable as usual.

"I'm alright…" She looked at Logan and something in her mind clicked "Rogue? Jimmy?"

"Gone," Logan replied instantly. Storm looked up at him with her eyes reflecting her inner feelings. "It was Magneto's crowd. Crash sight's got his scent all over it."

Storm glanced at Hank who gave her a confirming look. Her mind went through a hundred different options, but only one stood out. She needed to find them, she failed to protect her students, and now she was responsible that they would be brought back saftly. She slid from the table only to stumble down slightly. Logan instinctively grabbed her arms helping her up.

"Ororo, your body needs to rest. I still need to run a few tests to make sure everything is alright until you are to take any immediate action on Rogue and Jimmy's disappearance." Hank said as he punched something in to the computer next to him.

She stood in Logan's arm thinking about her situation. He was right, it was foolish to just go out there in her current state. Reluctantly she let Logan help her up the table.

"Magneto? I thought-"

"Yeah, that's what we thought too," Logan said as he crossed his arms. They thought they had seen the last of Magneto at the last battle, but obviously they were wrong.

"It seems that we've been terribly mistaken," Hank said as he walked up beside her. "Listen, we'll tell you everything that we know, as of now."

* * *

Pyro looked at the ceiling blankly now in his pajamas. Not too long ago they arrived at the Brotherhood's hideout. It was similar to Magneto's previous hideout, and also in a remote location. It was cold, and everything that could be made out of metal, was made out of metal. The walls were mostly a black shade, along with the tiles of the floors.

There was no clicking sound of his lighter, which resting in his hands idly. There was only a soft tapping of rain that splashed against his window, and the occasional spontaneous sound of thunder.

He had dropped Rogue off at her room, which was conveniently placed next to Jimmy's room, both of which were locked due to Magneto's orders. When he picked her up for the second time his hand pressed against her arm, causing him to flinch, but not out of fear. She was light, which made her easy to carry and place in her room. Her skin was **soft**, but so **cold**, he thought.

The sound of the clicking lighter joined the sound of the rain hitting the window. For a room all to himself, it was pretty noisy. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why, he loved sleeping. Usually when someone would wake him up they would end up being hurled out of the room, like those cops he attacked that day.

He couldn't sleep, and it was because of her, because he was thinking of her.

He pushed off his bed and walked out in his jammies. Since he had placed Rogue in her room, he also had the key. There was a soft creaking noise as he unlocked the door. He peeked inside to see Rogue's still unconscious. The moonlight from the window softly illumined her outline.

Seeing that she was asleep he stepped in to her room. She was breathing evenly, and the cut on her forehead was dry. He sat down taking the chair from the desk at the foot of her bed. In his hand he held his lighter, which he refused to open, fearing the sound might wake her. He wondered if it was really Jimmy's mutation that had allowed him to touch her like he did when he picked her up.

He looked at Rogue's face again. Gently with the back of his hand he brushed the cheek of her face. It caused his body to tingle on contact. Her skin was still soft, but she was still cold. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up. John walked over the closet taking out a spare blanket. He unfolded it, rather clumsily, as he tried his best to drape the blanket over her. After all this time he thought he had forgotten about her, but he was wrong.

He was so wrapped up in his actions he didn't notice when Rogue's eyes opened.

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. Her eye lids felt heavy and she had a huge headache from getting rammed into the side of the car. She blinked her eyes over and over as her eyes started to sting and get teary. It wasn't until she felt the blanket fall on top of her she realized that someone else was in the room with her.

When she glanced down next to her bed her heart started to beat a little faster. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, or if she was still asleep and dreaming.

It wasn't until he finished draping the blanket over her he realized that she was looking at him. He instantly stopped, looking at her idly, not knowing what to say or what to do. It was like he had been caught red-handed.

They stood like that for who knows how long. It seemed like neither of them wanted to say anything, or didn't know what to say. The uncomfortable silence made John twirl his lighter in his hand.

Rogue caught sight of the custom made zippo, making memories of her old friend come rushing back to her. Here was one of her best friends standing in front of her, the one that she lost so long ago.

"John?" she said breathlessly.

He continued to look at her without a word. There were mixed emotions going through her mind. She was so happy he was here, but the anger from betrayal burned inside her too. Her eyes started to water as she continued to look at him. Was this for real?

"Is that you…?"

John looked down uneasily. He finally opened his lighter clicking it open and closed.

"Hey Rogue," he said in his unmistakable voice.

Hearing his voice again made her feel something. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time, but something that she didn't completely understand. She wanted to smile and cry, but also get angry for him leaving. This couldn't be for real.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked still not sure if this was real or not. Her head was still throbbing from the pain.

"No," he replied. "But this isn't far from the real thing right? I'm sure you dream about me all the time." he said smirking a bit. He clicked his lighter close and sat down in the chair.

She wanted to smack him for his stupid egotistical joke, but half of her wanted to cry of laughter. There he was sitting in front of her, smiling at her just the way John was. It was like time hadn't passed, and they were never apart. For the first time in a while she smiled a real smile.

Her smile slowly faded as reason came to her mind. If John was here, she had a good idea at where she was. Her happiness was replaced with fear as she slowly came to the realization that she was in the hands Magneto, the man who tried to kill her.

"Why did you bring me here…" she said softly.

John's smile faded as she asked her question. He had no answer for that, what could he say? It was hard to avoid her gaze no matter how much he tried.

She didn't wait for him to answer when she stabbed him with another question.

"Why did you leave John?" Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position. This made her able to see his face better.

"You know why."

"No I don't. Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"That's a stupid reason."

"No it's not…"

They fell silent for a few minutes just staring at each other. They were both trying hard not to breathe too loudly, because their heart beat was so fast.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he said standing up.

"You left without saying anything I waited but you never came! And then I knew, when you didn't return after so long, that you were gone... Now you won't even give me a straight answer. "."

"Actions speak louder than words," he said turning around.

"You're so selfish! You didn't stop to think how it would affect us did you? Affect Bobby: your best friend?

"Bobby? We were never the best of friends," he argued.

Rogue flinched as if she was hurt.

"Is that what you think? That's what you thought of Bobby…and of me? That we were never friends John?

He turned around to face the door. "No…" he replied softly, but nonetheless truthfully.

She looked at him with hurt eyes. He was so close to the door now. She was afraid that he was leaving her again; that she would never see him again after he left. Her head was spinning now, and it was hard for her to stay conscious.

"John…" she said slightly slurred. She fell back onto the bed with a loud thump.

"Rogue! Are you alright?" he asked as he rushed over. Kneeling beside her he leaned over the side of the bed looking down at her face.

The cut on her brow hadn't been properly bandaged, even though it had closed up. It still didn't' change the fact that she had lost a lot of blood and she still had a massive headache. It was enough to make anyone sound a little crazy. By now Rogue was half asleep and half awake. She wasn't sure what she was saying, just random words and feelings came out of her mouth. Her eyes squinted closed and opened again blurry with tears.

"So…many things have changed…John…." she said looking at him.

John wrinkled his forehead as he heard her words. "What do you mean?"

"I missed you a lot after you left," she whispered not knowing what she was saying. She completely disregarded his question.

John couldn't help but smile at that. "Me too," he said not knowing if she knew what she was saying.

Her chest was moving up and down evenly like she was when he first walked in the room. She hadn't said anything for a while and it looked like she had fallen asleep. John stood up slowly careful not to make any noise. He turned to walk out the room when he felt skin on skin contact brush his hand.

"Are you leaving…again…John?" she asked still half asleep.

He took her hand and placed it back on the bed gently. "I'll be back," he replied.

"I'm glad…" she said at an almost inaudible level. The pain of the past few months had resurfaced in just those few seconds. With her last words she finally fell asleep.

John looked at her worriedly. He pulled the blanket up closer and turned to leave. He took one last look over his shoulder as he closed and locked the door to her room. His eyes saw that someone was in the hallway, someone who was all too familiar. He ignored the girl not too far ahead, no bothering to look at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Pyro?" Calisto asked just as he was about to pass her. Like him, she was in her sleeping clothes. She stood with her hands at her side, but taking a very defensive stance.

Pyro turned around to face her. "What the-hell-do-you-think-I'm-doing," he asked in a mocking tone.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him not responding.

He didn't wait any longer for a response, as he turned away from her. She left the spot in front of her door as she walked behind him to his room, which was not too far from hers.

"Visiting your girlfriend?" she said accusingly with anger tinted in her voice.

"None of your business," he replied looking at her.

"She's distracting you."

"No, you're distracting me. Distracting me from my bed and sleeping," he spat.

She stepped forward as he opened his door. He was halfway through the doorway when he turned around to face her yet again.

"She's one of them, not one of us."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't. I care about where your loyalty lies."

"I know which side I'm on," he bit back. "I'm never going back to that school

"Are you sure?" she asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Stay out of my room." He didn't wait for her to move as he closed the door in her face. He closed it softly, but forceful enough to cause her to stumble backwards out of the doorway so the door would close shut.

He placed his lighter on the end table and laid on the bed. At least now he could get some sleep. It would be most unfortunate for the person who would wake him up in the morning.

* * *

**This chapter what kindda blah, but whatever. Do you guys want to see anything specific go in to the plot, or have a specific scene between Rogue and Pyro tell me Hope you guys still enjoy the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Thanks again for all the reveiws! ****The next chapter might take a long while since I will be going out of town for a couple of days... anyways h****ope you guys like the next chapter!**

**mellowgold****- Yup! I put the word jammies in because of the interveiw!**

**

* * *

**

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 7**

_"What do you mean Rogue is gone?'_

That was the first question Bobby Drake had asked when Hank broke the news to the newly formed x-men team. He was sitting in one of the empty school lounges. The only sound was of the television that he wasn't even watching.

He was surprised that Logan hadn't gone berserk and gone looking for her. It seemed that Storm had managed to knock some common sense into him. He wanted to go look for her, but the others had told him otherwise.

_"Even if we knew where to look, we wouldn't know if they would guarantee Jimmy or Rogue's safety," was what Hank said. _

So Bobby said doing nothing, while she was kidnapped for the second time by the brotherhood. And both times he didn't do anything. It was like everybody around him was slowly being taken away or leaving. John had left and Rogue was gone. His mind came to a halt as the thought came through.

He wondered if Rogue was with John now. It would make sense. He knew that John wasn't dead from their last fight, but would he return to the brotherhood? It was the only logical explanation since he sure wasn't back at the school. But there was no way for sure to know.

Rogue with John?

Bobby wasn't sure what to make of it, or what he was feeling. He couldn't be jealous, Rogue wasn't his girlfriend anymore; right? But still nonetheless he still cared about her, one way or another.

"Bobby?" a voice said. Kitty Pryde walked over to Bobby who was sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, hey Kitty," he said as she sat next to him. He didn't even try to fake a smile.

Kitty gave a smile towards Bobby. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he responded simply. He was anything but alright. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of guilt for letting this all happen. Wasn't he an x-men?

"Don't worry Bobby…Hanks a smart guy, I'm sure he'll find out where Rogue is. And plus he said that he would tell us as soon as he…"

Kitty stopped talking when she saw that her words weren't helping at all. Her lips pinched together at Bobby's cheerless mood, but who could blame him? He just continued to stare at the floor with his hands in his lap.

"Bobby…is there anything I can do?"

"No…it's alright Kitty…"

This made Kitty's forehead wrinkle in worry. She inched forward closer to Bobby and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well…if you find that there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask me ok? I mean…you helped a lot so…" Kitty's sentence started to fade as she found nothing else to say.

The corner of Bobby's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Thanks Kitty…" he said genuinely.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock _

Pyro awoke to the loud knocking sound at his door. Lying on his stomach, he was clearly annoyed. He squinted his eyes open and looked at the door.

_Knock Knock Knock _

He made an annoyed sound as he buried his face in the pillow again. "Go away…" he muffled. Hearing that the knocking wouldn't stop Pyro kicked off the bed rather annoyed. He stomped over to the door swinging it open. One hand leaned on the door for support and eyes glaring at the person who had just woke him up. It was none other than Sabertooth.

"What?" he said bluntly

"Magneto. Now," he growled in reply. He glared at Pyro before he left abruptly.

Pyro sighed as he shut the door behind him. It didn't take him long to get ready and walk out the door. On both his wrists were strapped two igniters with the same shark design that was on his lighter. Even though he no longer needed his lighter, he still carried it along with him where ever he went.

Pyro walked along the hallways with his footsteps echoing on the metal floor. It only took a few minutes for him to arrive at Magneto's office. He pushed open to slightly heavy door, which was none other made of metal, and saw Magneto. As he pushed the door open further stepping inside he saw someone that he thought he would never see with Magneto again.

Mystique stood next to Eric. She didn't have her black hair or fair skin anymore. Now her black hair was replaced with red gelled back hair and her skin was replaced by her scaled mutated blue covering. So it was true. The cure was temporary. Mystique was walking living proof of it.

"Shocked I'm sure." Eric's voice echoed in the room making Pyro's gaze to tear from Mystique. "Mystique has brought a great deal of upsetting information."

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Magneto gave the boy a disciplining look as he pulled out a poster sized roll of paper. He rolled it out in front of his desk and beckoned his young protégé to walk forward. Pyro took three big steps to the desk and looked down at the blue prints. After three seconds of glancing at the paper he looked up at the two.

"What is this?" Pyro asked.

"A different kind of cure," Mystique spoke for the first time.

"They're called sentinels," Eric replied. He began to lean back in his chair, folding his hands.

"So what am I suppose to do? Blow these things up?" he asked crossing his arms.

Eric shook a hand in front of his face. He was about to speak when a loud thud followed by footsteps echoed through the room. Sabertooth and Calisto walked into the room walking to Eric's desk. Calisto looked sideways at Pyro before she stopped walking. He gave them a nod to their presence before returning to Pyro.

"YOU aren't going to do anything. You're staying here," Magneto said demandingly.

"What do you mean?" Pryo stepped close to his desk uncrossing his arms. He had the most confused look on his face, like he had no idea what was going on.

"I will be sending Mystique to obtain more information, while Calisto and Sabertooth on another important mission."

"What am I suppose to do? Just sit her?" he said angrily.

"Watch your mouth boy," Mystique said looking at him with her yellow eyes. Pyro scowled at Mystique before Eric began to speak again.

"I want you to get Rogue to trust you," he said lowering his voice as if he was afraid someone would hear him.

Pyro shifted his weight listening to Eric's orders. He wasn't exactly sure what he had meant, but it didn't sound good at all.

"Trust is a powerful weapon, and tool, when in the right hands. Manipulation becomes very easy when trust is involved," he said with a small smile.

Pyro's forehead wrinkled at his words. He remembered even saying the words himself. _"I would've killed the professor if you asked me to."_ For the first time he was unsure of Magneto's orders. He was completely loyal to the brotherhood, but what was he asking? Make Rogue trust him so that they could use her? Use her to their advantage? Pyro swallowed hard as his body tensed uncomfortably. He wasn't sure even if he _could_ do it.

"Is their problem Pyro?" Eric asked curious to the boy's reaction.

The four other people in the room looked at Pyro with judging eyes.

"Yeah are you having trouble figuring out where your loyalty lies?" Calisto repeated from their last night conversation. She turned to face him with a judging smile on her face.

Pyro looked at her keeping his face emotionless. She really needed to shut up.

"No," he said calmly. "I'm having trouble figuring out why you can't keep your mouth shut.

Calisto stepped forward and her eyes narrowed at him. In response Pyro turned to face her with his hands at his side. A small flame erupted in his hand, much like they day he saw Bobby at the clinic.

Sabertooth growled at the two as he got between them. His over towering presence was intimidating, and caused both of them to look up.

"Pyro, you're dismissed," Eric said seeing the tension surrounding the three.

Pyro glared at Calisto up and down almost challengingly. He closed his hand into a fist causing the flame to extinguish as he walked away.

* * *

John stopped at Rogue's door. In his hand he twiddled with his lighter torn between what he wanted to do, and what he was suppose to do. Could he betray her like that? He stood there staring blankly at it for several minutes before his hand shot up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. John leaned forward putting his ear to the door.

"Rogue? It's me John…"

"Hey," a soft voice responded.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

John stood at the door for a few more moments confused when the door didn't' open.

"John you have the key," she said with her southern accent. She clearly figured out from her morning exploration of the tiny room that she was indeed locked inside.

"Oh…" he said flatly at his own stupidity. He pulled the key out of his pocket opening the door. There he saw a very awake Rogue sitting up on the bed.

"Hey genius," she said smiling.

"Hey," he said smiling back.

He took a seat at the foot of the bed leaning on the wall. He sat there staring at the opposite wall aware of her staring at him. His eyes glanced at her then continued to stare back at the wall. He had this pain of guilt inside him that made him shift uncomfortably due to the silence. He wanted her to trust him, but not because of what Magneto said.

"I thought you didn't like uncomfortable silences?" Rogue asked with a trace of a smile on her face.

He looked at her sideways surprised. A small short laugh came out at her comment.

"Did you sleep alright?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. For someone being kidnapped, rammed into a car door, and thrown into a locked room, did she sleep well?

"It…was kind of cold…" she finally said.

"Oh…" Was his response, he thought even with the blanket she was still cold.

Rogue rested her head on her knees that were pulled up close to her chest. The room became quiet again. Even though they were talking things were still awkward between them.

Rogue shifted in her seat as her face expression changed. "John is Jimmy?"

"Ok?" he said interrupting her to finish her sentence.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah he's fine. He's in the next room…" he stopped talking knowing what they were both thinking. She was still wearing her tank top, the one that exposed so much skin.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Getting the cure so you can go back home to mommy and daddy?" Pyro said with a slight amusement in his voice.

Bobby Drake looked at John, his classmate and best friend. He was neither of those to him anymore. "I'm looking for someone," he replied.

John narrowed his eyes and looked at the other sidewalk. It was a mess of people. He knew who he was looking for. Bobby was looking for her, his girlfriend, Rogue.

"Oh I get it…" His eyes glanced around once more before returning to Bobby. "You're girlfriend," he said bitterly. She was Bobby's girlfriend, not his. He had always had her, ever since the first day in class. Ever since he made that stupid ice-cube for her a 'rose' was what Bobby called it. Either way it was just a lame ice-cube to John.

He reacted quickly hiding his thoughts. "I figured she'd want the cure." He cringed inwardly at his own words. But he had left that all behind him, the school, his friends, weakness, **her**.

"She's pathetic," he said looking Bobby in the eye.

He wanted to swallow every word he was saying. He never saw her as pathetic when she would cry because her powers scared her; even the night that she shunned herself away from the school because she borrowed Logan's powers. And she didn't steal his powers, which he fully agreed, she borrowed them. He could still heal after that right? So what was everyone's big deal? He never thought of her that way, and she would never know what he really thought of her.

Bobby's fist turned icy as he was angered by John – no Pyro's words. The John that he knew would never say those things about Rogue. He was one of John's best friends.

A flame erupted in Pyro's hand accepting the challenge.

"C'mon ice-man, make a move," he said.

Bobby looked at him. He was gone, John was gone, and only Pyro remained. Bobby shook his head feeling pity for his old classmate, and walked away.

"Same old Bobby, still afraid of a fight!" Pyro yelled to Bobby's back. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched him walk away.

He turned his head towards the clinic, the clinic where **she** was going to. That's where Rogue was going to give away her gift, her mutation, her curse. She was going to give her powers away so she could touch. Touch **him. **She was doing this for him, not for herself. He felt something burn within him as these thoughts sped through his mind in a matter of less then seconds.

With that last thought pulsing through his mind his hand shot up with the clinic bursting into flames.

_End of Flashback _

_

* * *

_

"You took the cure didn't you?"

The answer was obvious. John turned to face her, but she was already facing away. Looking at her she wasn't smiling anymore, like she was just a few moments ago. She appeared so broken, so fragile, and sad. He felt like he had just cut her with his words making her remember things that she didn't' want to remember.

"Rogue…"

Rogue shook her head fiercely and looked up at John timidly. She opened her mouth a couple of times to try to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at John, and it was clear to him that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Rogue," he said again.

"You never answered my question," she bit back.

"What question?"

"Why'd you leave John?"

John was caught off guard. He didn't' want to answer that, he didn't know how to answer that. They both looked at each other as if they were waiting for each other to answer their own questions.

"Don't change the subject," he replied. He leaned back on the wall not looking at her.

"John." She inched closer to him lessening the gap between them. She wanted an answer.

"Rogue."

"…."

"Why'd you take it?" he finally asked.

Rogue sighed knowing that John was too stubborn. "Because…it's what I wanted."

John looked up at her, and this time she was staring directly at him. "Rogue…" he said inching closer to her on the bed. But she didn't wait for him to answer when she started to speak again. She knew exactly what he was thinking; that she had taken it for someone else and not for herself.

"You don't know what it's like. Not to touch anyone. Afraid all the time, afraid of…" she paused trying to voice her thoughts. "I mean I couldn't even shake someone's hand without hurting them! Do you know what that's like? No you don't…" Her voice became louder and weaker as she continued to talk.

He looked at her with uncertainty. She was right. No, he didn't know what that was like, and he never stopped to think about it. He knew that Rogue felt that way about her powers, but he never saw her say it before. To hear her say it, with her own words was different.

"You don't know what it's like…not being able to touch the person you care about…"

She was wrong.

He knew what that was like. Everyday when he was with her, he knew what that was like. Ever since the first day he saw her in class.

She finally stopped looking at John and stared at the bed. Her body leaned against the wall, and the gap between them was gone that they were sitting next to each other now. He turned his head and looked down at her. Her hands were on her lap shaking and her eyes looked down at her lap not wanting to look at John. She didn't want him to see that she was crying.

But he saw it anyways. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her with an unsure face. He lifted his arm stopping it in the air for a slit second. Then his arm came down over her shoulder.

Rogue flinched at the unexpected contact, making John think that he had done something wrong. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes from crying, but with no trace of resentment in her eyes, which kept John's arm around her. A small smile appeared on her face as she lowered he gaze and rested her head on his shoulder.

John hoped that she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating. He had never been this close to her before, at least when she was conscious. With his arm around her, his hand lightly grazed the skin on his arm. He wanted to hold her, to be closer to her, protect her. He rested his chin atop her head as his other arm reached over and held her tightly.

He felt so warm, different warm like something she hadn't felt before. No he wasn't warm he was hot. But not the hot you want to pull away from, the hot that you want more of; the kind that you want to be closer to. Comes with the gift she thought. She had been close to others before: Logan and Bobby, but John felt different. She wrapped her arms around his waist causing her to feel more of his warmth flow into her.

"You're hot…" she said in reference to his body heat.

"I know," he said lightly laughing.

Rogue giggled as she punched him softly in the stomach. "You know what I mean?"

John nodded knowing perfectly what she meant. Not just about his body heat. But also not being able to touch the person you cared about. He wasn't able to touch the one person he wanted to touch, until today.

* * *

**Anyways hope you guys liked it. Again it might be a while until the next chapter with me going out of town and all!**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of you who are still reading this story, reviewing, and putting this on your favorite or alerts list!**

* * *

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 8**

Bobby walked out of his dorm room and made his way towards the stairs. The mansion was completely quiet, and had an odd stillness to it at night time as oppose to it's energetic levels during the day. It was 6:00 am in the morning on a Saturday and most of the students were asleep at this time, but not him. Bobby, along with the newfound x-men: Kitty and Peter had been called down to the basement floors of the mansion. He was already dressed in the x-uniform, the same one that he wore that day at Alcatraz.

The mansion held it's stillness until a soft sound of footsteps poked at the silence. Bobby turned around to see Kitty walking down the stairs after him. Like him she also was dressed in her x-uniform. She looked up sleepily and gave a smile. Even the most hyper girl in the school could lethargic at 6am in the morning.

Bobby returned her smile as he waited for her at the bottom of the steps. It didn't take her long until she clumsily stumbled down the steps.

"Hey, you know what they called us down here for?" she said as she continued to walk to the elevator.

Bobby followed her as he shrugged at her question. "Do they ever tell us anything?" he asked with humor.

Kitty let out a slight laugh and a smile happy seeing that Bobby's mood was better since their last talk, even though it was yesterday. They still hadn't heard anything about Rogue since the last time they talked with Hank. Storm had been in a quiet mood ever since the day she woke up feeling that she was somewhat responsible for the two students. Logan, who had always been protective over her, had well…acted like Logan. When they reached the elevator she pushed the down button, crossed her arms, and waited impatiently.

It was somewhat of an awkward silence, but both of them were just too sleepy to even care. After a few moments the elevator still hadn't arrived.

"Ugh…c'mon I have a faster way," Kitty said as she took hold of Bobby's arm.

Bobby was a bit shocked as Kitty suddenly took his arm, but she gave him no time to respond. As soon she touched him her powers kicked in and a familiar feeling took over him. It felt like the ground and all support around him was crumbling or disappearing, and soon they were falling through the floor. Bobby's body tensed as he felt himself falling, feeling nothing to hold on to. A sudden jolt went through his body as they landed on the floor.

He looked at Kitty with the same expression he always has when she phased through floors like that. In return she shrugged and smiled simply. "The elevator was taking to slow," she said.

A small ding sound echoed through the metal basement followed by the swoosh of the elevator doors. Peter walked out of the elevator, also in his x-uniform, although his uniform was sleeveless unlike the others.

"Hey," he said very sleepily.

Bobby and Kitty responded a 'hey' in unison as they all continued to walk down the metal halls. As they entered the meeting room they saw that Hank, Storm, and Logan were already awake. Storm was leaning against a table leisurely as Logan had an annoyed look on his face. Hank was working on the computer as usual typing away. The large flat screen had an image of a large robot figure.

"Hey fuzzy, you gonna tell us why you woke us up at 6:00am or are you just gonna let us stand here?" Logan asked clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

Hank shot Logan a fierce glance as he typed a few more things on the keyboard. The picture on the screen enlarged which made it easier to see.

"What's that?" Bobby asked as walked closer to the screen. The two younger x-men followed closely behind.

Hank looked up from his work to the young x-men. "That," he emphasizing the word, "is called a sentinel. Is measures up to three stories high and the ability to distinguish mutants for humans."

"And what the hell does that have to do with us?" Logan asked, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Besides that it shoots high plasma beams able to annihilate you in a single shot? Everything," Hank simply said as he continued to press buttons on the computer.

Kitty took a step forward to the screen. "Who would make such a thing?"

Hank glanced over at Kitty with sadness. "The President-"

"The President is responsible for this?" Peter interrupted.

Hank nodded at Peter. "You all should sit down," he said as he prepared himself to explain everything to him.

"Looks like this is going to take long…"Bobby whispered to Kitty taking a seat down next to her.

* * *

John looked down at Rogue who was now sleeping. It was already night time, but unlike the night before he had Rogue in his arms. The thought hadn't sunk in his mind yet as he kept on brushing her cheek gently with the back of his hand. She was snuggled up against him partly for warmth but mostly just because he was just John.

He had spent the whole day with Rogue in her room. They would mostly just talk, coming to a mutual understanding that they wouldn't talk about a few certain subjects. It was like he had never left, almost back to the way it was when she first came to the mansion.

_Almost_.

It was different. He was closer to her. There she was sleeping next to him, with her bare arm pressed against him; his bare hand in continuous contact with her pale skin. _He_ was never as close to her as he was now. Bobby never could have held her like John was holding her now. A small smile formed on John's lips.

_"Heh…take that icicle-boy,"_ he laughed quietly to himself.

John looked at Rogue as she was sleeping. Looking at her he couldn't help but feel happy that she was him, but still so scared that he would, or could lose her, like the day he turned around and left. No, he wouldn't do that again, he couldn't. He didn't want to lose her again, but the choice wasn't up to him.

He looked at her skin on her arm thinking of the cure she took. He couldn't help but feel mixed feelings about her haven taken the cure. Because of that he was able to touch her, but mostly for her to touch him in return.

The cure. The brotherhood, they could never find out that she had taken it. John shivered at the thought of what they would do if they found out.

The pains of guilt found his way into his heart as he remembered Magneto's words. He shifted uneasily as he realized his situation. He couldn't use Rogue, not even if Magneto asked him to, but he couldn't just turn away from her. If he followed Magneto's orders, he would lose her; if he did he would lose the Brotherhood, the only place that he called home since he could remember. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw Rogue's face. She was so innocent, someone who didn't deserve the things that had happened to her.

"Sorry Rogue…" he whispered in her ear. Sorry for what he was doing, and sorry for leaving. He wanted to get close to her, but not because he was ordered to. It was inevitable; he couldn't help but be close to her. He needed to be close to her in order to protect her.

Rogue shifted in her sleep causing John to tense. He didn't want to wake her. After a few seconds her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him with sleepiness and confusion. The lights were off and they were both laying her bed. John couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"You feel asleep," he said still holding her.

"Well obviously. I was wondering what **you** were doing here," she said sarcastically.

"Well if that's the way you're going to be maybe I'll just leave." His arm lifted himself slightly off the bed with a smirk on his face. Instantly she felt his warmth leave. "Just remember who keeps you warm at night," he said with a smirk on his face.

Rogue smiled, narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. She snuggled herself into his arms. He hadn't moved from his position and was still halfway off the bed. "No…then I'll be cold…" she said.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he said smiling.

"Heh, don't' get so cocky. I'm only using you for a blanket," she said humorously.

John let out a laugh, but he couldn't resist. He dropped down on the bed falling with a soft thud. He wrapped his arm around her again to keep her warm. Instantly she felt the warmth flow back in to her body. Rogue looked up and smiled up at him. He stared back at her with a frown. He wasn't sure what he was doing, what he wanted to do, or what he was supposed to do.

"John?" she asked concerned.

John just shook his head not knowing what to say or what to do. Rogue's hand reached up and came down gently on his shoulder. "John?" she said again. "Are you alright?"

John just shook his head. His hand reached up to grab her hand that was on his shoulder. Gently he placed it down back on the bed.

"I…I have to go…" he said getting up from her bed. He walked over to the door not sure of what he was feeling.

Rogue sat up looking at John concerned. "John?" she called out to him as she saw him make towards the door.

Glancing back over his shoulder he saw the worry in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that he was leaving again. Who could blame her, he had walked out on her before, and what he was being told to do wasn't exactly morally ethical. Still he couldn't help himself.

John walked back over to the bed and bent down to her eye level. Then he did the one thing, the only thing, that night that he was perfectly sure of. The one thing he wanted to do. With his hand he cupped her face looking her directly in the eye. He gap between their faces became smaller and smaller until he could smell the scent of the shampoo on her hair. Finally his lips touched hers sending a whole new feeling through her body. She felt the heat from his lips pour into her making her shiver.

It was short, almost ended as quickly as it started, but definitely there, and was definitely something that she felt; something that she wanted more of.

He pulled his lips away and looked her in to her eyes again. They held and expression of confusion and affection making him smile. Although it wasn't a cocky smile, like the one he usually wore. A rare John smile of affection.

"I won't leave you again. I'll always be back. I promise." he said.

With that he stood up and left the room leaving Rogue all by herself laying on the bed, but smiling.

* * *

**Anyways...there's chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again sorry that it took so long to update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men **

**Thanks again for the reviews! **

**More fluff in this chapter...so if you guys don't like the fluffyness just tell me and I'll be sure to change the writing in the upcoming chapters!**

* * *

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 9**

"We have a problem," Calisto said as she walked through the door. Already in the room was the rest of the brotherhood.

Pyro sat in his seat clearly annoyed as he sensed the girl's presence. No to long afterwards Sabertooth had arrived in the room behind her. They had just come back from their mission to search and or destroy any and all sentinels in the making. And their goal was to be achieved despite the number of casualties that might get in their way, which meant the guaranteed attendance of a certain group.

"I see the mission didn't go as we planned?" Magneto asked surprisingly calm.

The girl shook her head. "No the X-men were there."

"I thought so," Magneto said. He casually shifted in his seat as he ran his thoughts through his head obviously taking his time. Everyone stood patiently to wait for him to speak, but one person.

Pyro tapped his fingers on the metal arm rest of the chair. He didn't' want to be here; in this room, doing nothing but wait. He wanted to be in **her** room, like it was yesterday.

Finally Calisto broke the silence. "They also know about the boy and the girl," she said referring to Jimmy and Rogue.

This caught their leader's attention, which caused him to look up from his desk. "Really…things are moving faster than I thought." With this he stood up from his chair and beckoned Mystique over to him before turning to the others. "That will be all for today." With that he flicked his wrist to send his young mutants on their way.

Finally being set free Pyro bolted out of metal chair which caused his fellow brotherhood members to look at him curiously. "What?" he bit back defensively.

Calisto raised a questioning eyebrow at him which was returned by a defensive glare.

"Pyro!" Magneto called, his voice echoing throughout the metal walls. The boy turned around to face him. "How is the girl doing? Coming along well I hope?"

Pyro felt a knot in his stomach form knowing what Magneto was asking. When he hesitated to answer he felt everyone's eyes on him once again. He shoved his hands in his pockets wearing the same emotionless face he always had. "Yeah…coming along well…" he stammered as he turned around to leave the room.

"Good…" Magneto said with a malicious sound tainted in his voice. As Pyro's hand reached out to open the metal door it flew open with a soft swish. Pyro turned around rapidly giving Magneto a questioning look, which was returned with a proud smile.

"Yes, my powers are back," the man said as he turned around to speak to Mystique again.

Pyro's gaze lingered on Magneto in disbelief. It wasn't until Calisto pushed him aside he finally snapped back to reality. Not even bothering to retort back to the girl he walked through the halls as guilt ran through his head. Unnoticing to him, his paced quickened. If Magneto had his powers back, then Rogue would have her powers back too.

He wanted to forget about everything, it was better when he didn't have to deal with these feelings; when she wasn't here. Everything was better when she wasn't here, but then again she was everything that he wanted.

* * *

Kitty laid on her stomach with an open magazine. Not too long ago they had just gotten back from fighting some familiar faces. Through who short months of being new x-men she learned wherever the brotherhood was, the x-men wouldn't be far behind. Even despite all the fighting she had to do, she still couldn't imagine being anywhere else, but with them.

Throughout the past weeks she had been training constantly with the other younger x-men guided by the more experienced ones. It had become a non-official tradition for her and Bobby to meet at the elevator before training sessions. She would then phase them down to the lower level rather than waiting for the elevator to slowly come up.

A small smiled appeared as she thought of it. Bobby was a nice guy, it didn't hurt that he was good looking too. She remembered when he had cheered her up by taking her ice-skating that night.

"_Bobby's a good friend…a nice guy_…" she thought as she continued to smile looking through her magazine.

She heard her stomach rumble telling her that she was hungry. The girl quickly rolled of the bed tossing the magazine on her end table. It was near ten o' clock so most of the students were in their beds sleeping soundlessly. She padded her way down the stairs and through the hall until she reached kitchen. Turning inside she saw someone that brought a smile to her face.

"Hey," he said with tub of ice-cream on the table.

"Hey Bobby," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Eating ice-cream," he replied with a light laugh. "You want some?"

Kitty nodded as walked over to one of the drawers pulling out a spoon. She took the stool next to Bobby. He scooted the ice-cream in-between them so both of them could share.

"Chocolate huh?" she asked as she stuffed a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream in her mouth.

"Heh…yeah. My favorite. Why what's yours?"

"Me? I'm more of a strawberry kind of girl," she said smiling.

They continued to talk over ice-cream when they heard a knocking on the open door to the kitchen. Peter stood in the doorway in his pajamas looking at the two.

"Hey you two, they've found them."

"Who?" Bobby asked to confirm what he was thinking.

"Who else do you think? They've found where Magneto is."

"So they've found Rogue?" Kitty asked with no hint of hatred in her voice.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go," Peter said as he walked to the traditional meeting place downstairs of the x-men.

* * *

He finally stopped, almost out of breath, in front of an all too familiar door. Despite what he was supposed to do he needed to see her. It was the only time he felt normal and unguarded. A soft ringing sound came from the keys he pulled out of his pocket. He glanced at the room next door to Rogue's where Jimmy stayed, more like locked in. Since Jimmy was still next door he powers would still be disabled.

"Rogue? It's me again…" he said to the closed door.

He pushed the key and unlocked the metal door. Opening the door he saw Rogue looking up at him with her brunette hair and white blond bangs framing her face. She sat down on her bed smiling, oblivious to the change in her mutant capabilities. She didn't even know that the powers that she hated so much, the ones that she thought she had gotten rid of, were back.

Rogue giggled at John. He stood in the door way and stared seemingly blankly at her. Finally she stood up from her bed and walked over to him. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel what she felt last night. The shock from the heat that she felt when his lips pressed against hers, and the feeling that she felt after he left promising to always come back.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Rogue asked breaking the silence. She looked up at him smiling clearly happy to see him.

He knew he should tell her everything right then right now, but he just wanted it to be like this just for a little bit longer.

"Yeah…" was all that John said looking down at Rogue affectionately.

Rogue looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's all you're gonna say? God John you really need to work on your social skills," she said sarcastically.

"Hey if you don't wanna talk I can always leave," he said stepping back in to the open doorway.

This caught Rogue's attention and she took two quick steps towards him.

"No! No…" she said. The days and time spent alone in the room with no one to talk had finally been getting to her.

"That's what I thought," John said smirking. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

"You're such a jerk you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Rogue just rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed next to him. She laid their quietly pulling at the sheets as she looked up at him.

"What? Do you want another kiss or something?" he asked smiling cockily at her.

Rogue glared at him playfully and grabbed the nearest pillow throwing it as his head. John easily caught it in mid-air and placed it back on the bed still smiling and slightly laughing.

"If I recall correctly it was **you **who kissed **me," **Rogue informed.

**"**Really?" John sat there looking up as if he was thinking. "Then I guess you're just not recalling it correctly," he said messing with her.

"What!" Rogue said loudly as she sat up.

"Yeah you practically threw yourself at me. I had to stop you before you went too far,"

"Shut up!" Rogue said although her words were barely audible from her laughter. She leaned forward quickly trying to push John off the bed for revenge.

John stumbled slightly almost falling off the bed still laughing at Rogue's reactions.

"Jerk," she said still smiling a permanent smile that always seemed to be on when he was around.

"You're the one that kissed me," he said winking at her.

"Ugh…I'm never going to win with you am I?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Possibly…" John laughed lightly. Out of habit he took out his lighter and started to play with it.

"You still have that?"

"Yeah…always.'

"Yeah…you always having it back at the school…" she said her sentence trailing off.

John looked down at her gently as she stood closely to him. "Rogue…" he started to speak. She stood silently waiting for him to speak. "You know they're looking for you…"

By 'they' Rogue knew what he meant. The x-men were looking for her. As she sat with John by her side she came to her conclusion. She just didn't care.

Now she didn't have to be afraid; she could touch and be with the person she cared about.

She had forgotten about them and him. She had forgotten about the x-men and Bobby. All she thought and saw was him. All she wanted was him, even if it meant being here with the brotherhood.

"I thought that they would…" she replied softly.

But John thought otherwise. Being with the x-men, she would be safe; safe from the brotherhood, safe from Magneto's plans, and safe from him. If she was far away he couldn't betray her, and he couldn't hurt her. When he saw that her expression didn't change he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of staying here.

"Rogue…maybe…maybe you should go back," he said averting his gaze.

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed at his comment. As she looked up at him she didn't have an expression of hatred. "…I don't want to go back…" she said as she hung her head.

She took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. Her heart started to beat faster as she considered her next move. Rogue's arms lifted and found their way around John into a tight embrace.

"John… I don't want to go back…I want to stay here with you."

She had thought about it; thought about staying ever since she arrived here. Ever since she found out that John was here, she wanted to stay.

John stood their surprised as it took him a few moments to realize that he was in Rogue's arms. His arms found her way around her waist holding her tightly. He knew that he should tell her that the cure wasn't permanent. To look her in the eye and tell her what Magneto told him to do, that he never and didn't want to hurt her. John brought Rogue closer and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ok Rogue…"

And with those words everything was done. Magneto's orders were accomplished. Even though a feeling of guilt washed over him it was overcome by something else; another feeling. Rogue was finally with John.

* * *

**So there's chapter 9...hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Sorry for the late update everyone! My computer had shut down...and well you all know the rest. Thank you everyone for all you loyal readers, reveiwers, and those who had put this story on their alert and favorites list!**

**Anyways this chapter is sort of slow...someone in their review mentioned something about Jimmy...so I decided to make a small chapter on him! Don't worry there a little bit of Ryro fluff in here too!**

**

* * *

**

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 10**

Pyro walked through the hallways of the brotherhood hideout. With his hands in his pockets he had a nonchalant attitude in his walk. He was walking towards Magneto's room. As usual he was to update Magneto on his current situation. As he entered the room the man didn't waste anytime in small talk.

"How is the girl?" Magneto asked sitting from his desk.

Pyro stood across from him hiding his guilt and true feelings from his mentor.

"It's done…she's decided to stay here," he responded.

Magneto's lips formed into a smile. It was a smile that he was never going to forget. A smile that confirmed his lying and manipulative actions towards the one girl he ever cared about. His head hung low from his shoulders, and for the first time he felt ashamed. He finally had become the man in front of him; nothing more than a manipulator and a liar.

"I need you and some others to take care of the x-men. I have reason to believe that they are aware of our current location. So I need you to be ready. You, Calisto, Mystique, along with some others will go and meet them to… put them in their place. Understood?" Magneto demanded leaving no room for uncertainty.

The boy gave a small nodd still thinking about his own inner conflicts to care about the x-men.

"Good…be prepared to leave shortly." Magneto stated as he flicked his wrist for Pyro to leave.

Pyro nodded turning around for the door. His stomach turned in knots as he realized he was walking on thin ice. He had lied to Rogue and cheated her into staying here with him. He looked down at the floor filled with guilt and shame sorting out his conscience. Was it a lie if the feelings that he felt for her were real?

He stopped halfway in his step when he came to another realization. What would happen when Rogue figured out that the cure was temporary? That her powers were back. That the only reason why she could touch was because of the leeching powers of the innocent boy, Jimmy, in the room next door.

And every minute that he was with her was another minute of guilt pilled up on his conscience. He was selfish. He wanted to hold her and touch her. He wasn't ready to give that up, and that's the only reason why he couldn't bring himself to tell her every time he saw her.

Not looking where he was walking he didn't see the all too familiar female mutant Calisto, purposely bump into him.

"Watch it," he said not bothering to care to check who it was first.

"What going to see your precious girlfriend?" Calisto sneered as she turned around to face the pyromaniac.

"Fuck off Calisto," Pyro glared at her not in the mood to deal with Calisto's 'in your face and business' attitude.

"Oh I see…" Calisto began. "So the x-men decided to stay huh?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't. It's just wow… you work fast," Calisto said provokingly as her mouth threatened to let out a scoff.

John didn't even bother to retort back with words. With one swift motion he flicked the igniter on his wrist and said a wave of flames towards the girl. Calisto easily dodged the attack due to her superhuman speed, and disappeared down the hallway.

John glared at Calisto's blurry black form until it turned at the near corner. He quickly turned around until he reached Rogue's room. His eyes glanced sideways to the door next to hers: Jimmy's room. A slight pang of guilt entered his mind as he realized the isolation Jimmy has had the past few weeks.

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

"Hey John…how is Jimmy doing?" the brunette girl asked as she was in the blonde's arms.

It had become routine. There wasn't a day that went by that John wouldn't visit Rogue. Mostly they would just spend their days talking about useless things.

"Jimmy? He's fine…at least I think he's fine…" John said biting back a laugh. It was obvious that he didn't care about the boy's well-being.

"John!" Rogue examined. "I'm being serious. Is he okay? I mean…Jimmy has no one to talk to…I mean I have you…and"

John couldn't help but let his lips form a lopsided grin.

"What?" Rogue said partially laughing. She sat up to get a better look at his face.

"Nothing! It's nothing…Jeeze relax a bit will you?"

"Was it something that I said? I'm serious about Jimmy. At least can I talk to him to see if he's alright? I mean just to make sure he hasn't gone insane…"

"Sure I guess…" he said uninterested in the conversation of the boy next door.

The girl rolled her eyes as she sunk back in to his arms. "I'm serious…who does he have to talk to no one. It's not fair that I have you…." Rogue looked down at her waist as she tinkered with her belt buckle. "I mean I do have you…right?" Briefly the girl stopped playing with her belt and looked up at him.

John tilted his head and looked down at the girl he held in his arms. "Yeah Rogue, you have me…" he said with a slight smile, but a smile that was definetly there.

Seeing this caused Rogue to smile uncontrollably. "Good cuz you have me too…" she as she lowered her head back down.

_End of Flashback _

**

* * *

**

He sidestepped to Jimmy's door and knocked. When he didn't hear anything he took the liberties to unlock the door and peek inside. Inside he saw Jimmy leaning near the window. At the sudden noise Jimmy's gaze tore away from the outside view to John. The younger boy looked at him curiously.

"Hey," John said as closed the door behind him leaning back on door frame. Already he could feel the absence of his powers. The effect of Jimmy's mutation increased with no wall and the small gap of the confined spaces of the room.

"Uh…hi," Jimmy replied as he turned to face John.

John felt the awkwardness increasing between them and made an attempt to fill the silence.

"So uh I know you've been in here alone for a while so uh…… you can…stay with Rogue for a little while if you want," John said uneasily not sure how to talk to kids like him.

Jimmy nodded silently confused at John's actions, but nonetheless grateful. Being in alone for quite sometime he welcomed the company, especially since he had not seen his fellow classmate since they were abducted.

"Yeah so uh…follow me…Oh and don't get any smart ideas. Oh and I guess you can call me Pyro" John said as he turned and walked out the door.

Jimmy followed obediently behind afraid of what would happen if he ran away. Even with his leeching powers, he remembered how they still managed to kidnap him and Rogue with ease. Stepping in front of Rogue's door John pulled out the key and unlocking it. As usual Rogue was sitting on her bed as usual smiling at him.

"You're earlier than usual," she said.

"Complaining?" John asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting sick of you…" Rogue responded sarcastically.

"Well I guess that's good since I brought someone to keep you company," John said smiling not taking Rogue's comment seriously.

Rogue shot John a confused look not knowing who he would bring. He sidestepped inside revealing Jimmy and letting him inside. As soon as she saw Jimmy a wave of relief washed over her.

"Jimmy!" Rogue said as she stood up from the bed. She put her hand on his shoulders and slightly bent down to look him in the eye in a big sisterly way. "Jimmy are you okay?"

Jimmy smiled slightly and nodded. Even though they had barely even known each other it seemed their experience had brought them closer together and he had come to see Rogue as a big sister also. He was relieved that he wasn't in that room anymore. Anything was better than that.

He turned and looked up towards the pyromaniac that was watching them from the corner of the room. Standing idly he flicked his signature light over and over again. It seemed that John wasn't the one who liked to share the spotlight let alone Rogue's affection.

"You said that I could stay here right? At least for a while?" Jimmy asked him in a stressed stone. Almost as if he was scared to speak to him.

Finally Pyro flicked his lighter shut and nodded. "Yeah, anyways there are some things that…I have to do…"

Rogue stood up straight fighting back her temptation to laugh at Jimmy's perception of John. She walked over the John who was looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He shifted uneasily until he raised his eyes to look up at her.

"Thank you, for showing me he's alright" she said as she held him in an embrace that he returned despite the other little boy in the room.

John looked down at the floor with his hands on Rogue's waist trying to hide his blush. Even though it was a hug he still felt slightly embarrassed with Jimmy there.

"Yeah no problem…" he said in a confident tone. "I uh…should go then…I'll be back later…"

Rogue nodded at let her arms fall from John's shoulders as he walked towards the door. John then turned towards the boy who twitched every time he looked at him. The older boy couldn't help but smirk to suppress his laugh watching the boy flinch at his every move. "See ya later kid."

"Y…yeah…see ya Pyro…" Jimmy said as John walked out and closed the door behind him. Rogue stood behind Jimmy rolling her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men **

**Okay this is a short chapter...but hope you guys like it nonetheless and I hope you guys still enjoy the story!**

**Thanks again for reviews!**

* * *

**What I wanted **

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Pyro said as he sat back flicking his lighter.

Everyone responded with silence. Pyro, along with the other brotherhood members were waiting impatiently for the female member of the group also known as Calisto. The boy leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees in annoyance. Finally after a few more seconds of waiting idly a black blur appeared and made its way inside to the opposite side of Pyro.

"Be on time next time," Mystique said blankly as she started the chopper.

Calisto crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. She leaned back on the metal wall and to Pyro's surprise she didn't even bother to say something back. He looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow, but she just continued to look down on the floor. It wasn't like her to ever take discipline like that silently. Nonetheless he sank back in to his seat caring less about the girl in front of him.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Rogue are you crazy!" Jimmy said all too loudly.

The black blur also known as Calisto came to a sudden halt as she heard the boy's voice. She stood outside Rogue's door curiously wondering who he would be talking to. The girl inched closer to the metal door and pressed her ear against the cold surface. One the other side of the wall was Jimmy and Rogue sitting on her bed arguing.

"Do you know who these people are? We don't even know if Storm is alive or not!" Jimmy said in protest.

"I know…It's just that…I…" Rogue started. She looked down at her bed sheets shifting through her mind, finding a way to voice the reasons why she wanted and _needed _to stay.

Jimmy shifted off the bed and stood up looking down at Rogue. "Rogue there's no way that you…or we can stay here. Sooner or later they're gonna come for us…"

Rogue knew Jimmy meant by saying they. They meaning the x-men. Her eyes looked up at a very distraught Jimmy.

"I know…it's just that John…I can't leave him…"

On the outside of the room Calisto continued to listen intently despite the fact she was late.

"John?"

"Yeah…" Rogue said with a slight smile. "It's not about joining the brotherhood or switching sides. I don't care about that. It's just…I let John go once before…I can't loose him again." The girl finished her sentence looking down at the floor knowing that the boy probably wouldn't understand.

Jimmy mirrored Rogue's movements looking down at the floor also. The boy tried to figure out what she meant by her words, but nonetheless failed to do so.

"You really think they'll let you stay…after they've found out you've been cured…?" Jimmy said softly.

Jimmy's didn't say his words softly enough for Calisto not to hear. Her face had a look of disgust and shock.

"What about Pyro? What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out?"

Rogue lost in her thoughts barely heard Jimmy's question. "John? He already knows…"

The girl on the other side pulled her head back quickly as if her head was about to be chopped off. She looked at the door as if she could burn a hole through the metal if she tried hard enough. Her blood began to boil as Rogue's words played over and over in her mind.

_'He already knows. He already knows' _

Her hands at her side balled into tight fists until her knuckles turned white. She heard the two talking at an inaudible level, although she could've cared less by now. The girl had heard enough and alls he wanted to her. Turning on her heel she ran towards the chopper at full speed with a certain pyromaniac's image burning in her mind.

_End of flashback _

* * *

Calisto breathed in and out heavily as she continued to look down at the floor. The girl was 'cured' and the traitor in front of her knew about it. Slowly she raised her head and looked at the mutant across from her. He sat down so calmly flicking his lighter like nothing was wrong. It made her want to jump out of her seat and tackle him to the ground. He was a traitor and he didn't care.

_"I know which side I'm on, I'm never going back to that school" _

Calisto narrowed her eyes at Pyro who was looking at the window deep in his thoughts to notice her glares. As she remembered his words that night she found herself trying harder to keep her anger under control. Calisto was never a girl to keep her emotions, especially anger bottled inside her. So what was keeping her from lashing out on him now?

She looked back down on the floor, her breathing finally steadying. No, she wasn't going to tattle on him, she was going to do something much more worst then that. She was going to make sure he regretted betraying the brotherhood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Ok here's a short summary of what happened so far...**

**Rogue had gotten the cure...and was kidnapped along with Jimmy by the brotherhood. **

**The brotherhood didn't know that Rogue took the cure, and only thinks that they can touch her skin because Jimmy is always close to her eg. Always in the next room **

**Rogue doesn't know the Cure can wear off and still thinks the cure is permanent…Although John does, but he can't help himself getting close to her. **

**When the Cure wore off Rogue was unable to feel the effects only because Jimmy was in the room next door canceling out her powers. John is the only one that Rogue had taken the cure and it had worn off, but he hasn't told her. **

**When Rogue was talking to Jimmy about her taking the Cure Calisto had over heard, and thinks that she doesn't have anymore powers. She also over heard that Rogue had told John that she had taken the cure, and decides to take revenge on him. **

**Anyways...I hope that clears up some confusion...rather than create more confusion! **

* * *

**What I Wanted **

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Pyro stared his old classmate in the face. "Robert Drake. So we meet again," he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Bobby looked at Pyro with furrowed eyebrows as he saw his once best friend before him. "John, please just tell me where Rogue is," he pleaded with her. Maybe…just maybe there was still something in John lend help to Bobby again.

As Bobby spoke his words John was looking down at the floor, but not out of shame. As he heard Rogue's name his eyes glanced up, his position unwavering. "So you finally noticed she was gone huh?" he asked tilting his head to the other side.

This time something had sparked in Bobby. "You're full of shit you know that?" he spat at his nemesis. John knew where Rogue was, and he wasn't going to tell him.

"You didn't deserve her." Pyro's voice was filled with malice and anger. There was no way that he was going to let Bobby hurt her again. Rogue had done so much for Bobby…her ex-boyfriend. He couldn't see her get hurt again, not on his watch. His right hand rose to the level of his waist and with one flick of his index finger a flame ignited. He let the fireball dance in his hand as he still kept a keen eye on the x-man before him.

Looking at the sight before him, Bobby just shook his head. How did it come to this? He didn't want to take it anymore. He **wasn't** going to take it from John anymore. He wasn't going to hold back. "You were only second best," he said lowly, but he knew that John heard it. He knew he had heard what he said as a sea of flames came towards his way. Their fight had started…

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

A knock on the door echoed through Rogue's ear. She jumped from the edge of the bed towards the door knowing who would be at the other side. As she expected the door opened and a familiar face walked through the door.

"Hey," he said coolly with a smirk, although his smile didn't match the rest of his appearance. There was a large gash on his forward just below his hairline. The blood had dripped down the curves of his cheek almost down to his chin.

Immediately she closed the distance between them and put a hand to his head. "John what happened?" she asked worriedly. She looked up at him catching his eye contact for a few seconds. Despite his condition, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"It's just a scratch," he said as he put a sleeved arm to his wound. He dabbed it with the end of his sleeve, leaving a dark blood patch on the cloth. Despite his ammature medical treatment of his sleeve his wound was still bleeding. Dropping his hand he looked over Rogue's shoulder to see Jimmy staring at them. "Hey Kid. C'mon you gotta get back to your room."

He made a motion with his hand calling the boy over to him. Jimmy didn't protest as he scrambled over to John.

"Bye Rogue…" he said before disappearing from her room.

She returned his departure with a small wave. Her mind was preoccupied with someone else right now. John put his un-bloody hand on Jimmy's shoulder leading to him to his room. In a few seconds John returned back to Rogue. Stepping fully in to the room he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he said again stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You said that already…" she said with every trace of humor drained from her voice.

A hand reached up to his forehead again, but his hand gently embraced her wrist before it got anywhere near his cut. "I'm okay," he said smiling and lightly laughing.

"You didn't answer my question…" she said with her eyes slightly glossy. She didn't want to cry, not now, she wanted to seem strong for him.

John tilted his head to look down at her, and contemplated telling her a lie. _"No…I can't keep lieing…" _

He made his way over to her bed and sat down at the edge, with Rogue following his lead closely behind. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on the palm of his hands he averted her gaze. "Maybe you should ask your boyfriend," he said almost bitterly.

His tone of voice caught her off guard. His words cutting her like swallowing something sharp. "Wh..what?" she asked breathlessly. So he was looking for her. Bobby did care, and he was looking for her. But the question was…did she care?

He turned his head to the side catching her gaze. "Yeah popsicle stick, I saw him today," he explained.

"You saw Bobby?" she asked with wide eyes.

John looked at her as he felt a slight pang of pain in his chest. How come she was so enthusiastic that he saw him? She shifted his head back to staring at the ground. He didn't want to look at her anymore. Did she still have feelings for Bobby?

"John…" She scooted closer to him, so close that her leg was pressed against his.

He knew he shouldn't ask. He knew he had taken advantage of her. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, what he was doing was selfish, but somehow whenever it came to her, nothing mattered. "Rogue do you…I mean what are you doing with me?" he asked the selfish question.

Rogue was taken aback slightly but regained her compsure. "What are you talking about?"

He tapped his chin with his folded hands a few times. "I mean…do you…still…" he took his eyes off the floor and shifted so he could see her. "Rogue…what do you want?

Rogue caught her breath. She felt like a gust of wind had just entered her lungs and refused to leave. Her dark brown eyes were staring into his honey brown eyes. He had asked _her_ what she wanted. Her mind drifted to the day…the day she left the school.

_"I know, it's what I wanted." _

_"This isn't what I wanted," was what he said _

_"Rogue...I...I mean...I don't want this...anymore..." was what he left her at. _

She looked at him almost scared that she was trying his patience. But he just sat there, patiently waiting for an answer, and he would wait there for as long as it took.

John had asked her. He had asked her what she wanted. Bobby had never asked her what she wanted. And there he was, John was sitting down before her waiting for her, looking in to her eyes.

_She wanted him._

The distance between their lips disappeared. She didn't' say anything, but he knew. He knew it in her kiss. And she knew, he wanted her too, as she felt him smile against her lips, in their kiss…

He felt it; her mutation sting his lips. But it didn't hurt. Her powers were being kept in check, and so were his. Right now, tonight, they could be together and nothing else mattered.

She felt him too, the heat from his lips as he pressed them against her. She wanted this…she wanted more. Her tongue left her mouth as it grazed against the opening of his mouth asking to enter. In a second she felt his tongue inside her mouth and the heat from his kiss, and she didn't object.

Something warm pressed against her back, as his hand reached around her waist and placed itself on her lower back. His hand pressed her closer to him, while his other hand cupped her face. His mind, his body, his emotions were out of control. He couldn't stop now if he wanted to.

He shifted his position a gently pushed her down on the bed. Rogue's arms, which were wrapped around John's neck, tightened their grip out of her fear of falling. Her fears were all erased as she felt his arm around her waist tighten around her until she felt the soft cushion of the bed come into contact with her back.

His lips parted from her making a trail of butterfly kisses down to her neck. A breath escaped her lungs, the one that seemed to be trapped in her lungs ever since he had asked her the question that started this all. She felt his lips kissing her neck and the heat from his kisses. In return he felt the familiar tingle, like a small electrical shock go through his mouth every time he made contact with her skin…and he liked it.

Rogue's arms dropped down from her embrace and made their way to the edges of John's jacket. He helped him take it off, before he grabbed it and threw it in some random corner of the room.

"John…" she called out to him and out of breath. But it wasn't a call for him to stop, and he knew. He kissed her going lower…and lower… until he reached the edge of top of her tank top. She wanted to be closer…and closer…She switched the position of her legs so that he could lie comfortably on top of her, with her legs almost wrapped around him. His arm supported him, keeping him from crushing her, while her arms made their way back around him and through his blonde hair.

His kisses continued at the edge of her tank top, until his free hand rose underneath her shirt. Johns' hand caressed Rogue's skin on her stomach. He felt the electrical surges run up and down his arm, knowing fully what the feeling was. The Pyro managed to bunch the front of her tank top into his hand before he reached over her head taking her top off. The full by full blow of the skin contact strengthened the feeling of the heat from his touch...and the feeling that he felt when he touched her skin...

In response she reached down and found the end of his shirt near his waist. With his help she managed to slide his shirt off. Their contact was momentarily broken as this happened, but was quickly continued by another kiss on the mouth.

She felt him. She felt his skin pressed against hers. His chest pressed against her body. Full on skin contact, something she had never felt before. Her fingers started to run her way down his chest and over his arms, wanting to feel him more.

The metal of his belt bucket pressed against her stomach. The material felt ice-cold compared to him. Every time she touched his skin she felt this heat. His touch felt like fire every time he caressed her arms…her stomach…her back…her face…every time she felt his lips press against her skin.

Rogue felt the foreign cold material leave contact with her skin as she heard the unbuckling of a belt. Her eyes were closed, her mind jumbled too much to care what was going on around her. All she knew was that she wanted John. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to touch her skin…and she wanted to touch him. The familiar feeling of his touch grazed her waist, as she felt her pants going lower…and lower until her legs felt the touch his of bare skin.

She pressed her body against him wanting to feel him more…and again. "John…don't stop…" she pleaded in between breaths. She felt him smile as he touched her and kissed her over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Okay sorry for the very long Hiatus...my writing skills are a little bit rusty so sorry in advance for any bad writing spots! **

**Thanks everyone who kept sticking with this fic and who continue to reveiw!! You guys are great!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 13**

Somehow the guilt had buried itself deep within him and he refused to let it rise again. It lay dormant under other feelings. Feelings of – love?

Was John Allerdyce in love?

Everything seemed fine…

Magneto was a good judge of character and he knew the girl wouldn't run especially if the boy was here. He noticed it instantly. There was something different about the pyromaniac. Something different in the way he walked, carried himself and how he even talked. He was always in Rogue's room day…and now nights too. No so what was the risk of letting her roam free? Now she was as good as any other member of the brotherhood and that's exactly how he planned it out to be.

All thanks to Pyro. In Magneto's eyes intentional or not the he had her trust and that was all that mattered to the brotherhood leader.

"You want what?" Pyro asked with a questioning look.

Magneto sighed and started to talk in his casual drawl. "I said you could unlock her door and show her around.Don't let me repeat myself again Pyro. There's no reason to keep her locked up anymore. You've done what I've asked. The girl trusts in you yes? Maybe even loves you?" he said with a scoff. "I never intended for you to go that far but I guess whatever gets the job done right eh?" The man finished with a wave of his gloved hand to dismiss his protégé. There were still many things for him to deal with. Not to mention the X-men were still trying to hunt them down.

He avoided his leader's gaze only lifting his head once he was dismissed. Pyro cringed as he got up from his seat. Job? Rogue was never a job. Loving Rogue was never a job to him. What had he done? He needed to think. This time walking down the hallway, he skipped the door that he would have normally knocked and entered in. It was Rogue's door, but this time he wasn't going there. He quickened his pace and shuffled into his room, but not before pulling his zippo lighter out of his pocket. John needed to think. He needed to think of what to say because he had enough of his own lies.

* * *

"Callisto has Pyro shown Rogue around yet?" Magneto asked the female brotherhood member as she walked by. 

"What?" she asked while laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"I ordered Pyro to unlock Rogue's door and show her around a bit. I think it's time don't you?" he said not really asking. He didn't even give the girl a slight glance because he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts right now.

Pyro. Pyro this and Pyro that. It was also about his young protégé. It was always about him. And why she couldn't understand. She was stronger and smarter than he was. She just couldn't understand their Magneto saw in him.

In Callisto's provision Rogue had taken the cure. Even if the cure was temporary she was still weak. And there couldn't be any weak links in the brotherhood. Worst of all she wasn't the only one with this knowledge. Pyro knew too, although he chose not to say anything. In her eyes it was betrayal no matter how she looked at it. She wanted Rogue gone and she wanted Pyro to pay.

And now was the perfect opportunity.

"I can show her around," Callisto replied shortly after.

Only then did the man glance at her, but only briefly. "You? Of all people?" he said underneath a laugh.

The girl shifted her weight on her heels. No, she was determined to make this work. "Yeah I can do it."

Magneto paused for a moment and let out a sigh. "Well if that boy is too lazy to do it go ahead." He didn't even dismiss her with a wave of his hand, no he wasn't going to waste that amount of energy on her.

It didn't matter because before Magneto finished his words she was practically out the door.

* * *

Callisto arrived at Rogue's room and tried her best to wipe her mischievous smirk off her face. She didn't even consider knocking only open the door to an unexpected Rogue. There she was sitting on the bed staring at the window. Once her presence was known the brunette whipped her head around smiling. 

"Hey you're earl…oh hi." Rogue was expecting John but to her surprise it wasn't it was Callisto. She had never warmed up to the girl – slamming someone's head into the side of the car would do that to you – but she wasn't even sure she wanted to. As far as Rogue was concerned she didn't want to be friends with her either.

"Hey, Pyro wanted me to tell you to meet him in his room in about ten minutes," she said in a monotone voice.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "But the door-" she started but was cut off.

"Is unlocked."

"Oh…okay thanks…" she said. Her voice wasn't soft, but it wasn't loud either. There was no way that she was going to let her think she was intimidated by her.

Callisto turned to walk away but paused at the doorway. Looking over her shoulder with somewhat of a glare she started to speak. "You know just because you're in the brotherhood doesn't mean you should be here. There's no room for weakness like yours," she said and slammed the door behind her. She didn't even give Rogue a time to respond for she had other things to take care of. Everything was about timing.

* * *

Pyro woke up in his room wearing nothing but pajama pants. Sometime lying down during his thoughts he had dozed off into a fitful sleep. There were nightmares of fire and smoke and no escape that haunted his dreams. The guilt had started to take control of him. They were in his thoughts and in his dreams and he knew that he needed to take care of business. 

Once awake he grabbed his zippo and started to incessantly click it open and close. Occasionally he would light a fireball from time to time. He was going to tell her, for real this time. It couldn't wait

_Knock Knock _

But it seemed that everything and everyone wanted to interrupt him today. He didn't even bother to open the door or ask who it was. He would go to Rogue once the person outside his door would go away. If it was anyone important they wouldn't be knocking on his door to see him, although that didn't stop the person from walking in.

The door opened and a girl walked in with a smile.

Pyro glanced up from his lighter with no sign of amusement on his face. "The doors closed for a reason. I didn't invite you in."

"You didn't tell me to go away either," Callisto said making herself comfortable. The fact that he didn't have a shirt out didn't seem to phase her much. She chose to sit next to him on the bed next to him. Much to her amusement and prediction he shifted uncomfortably and started to lean back on the wall continuously flicking his lighter.

"What do you want," he said holding out his palm calling the fire to his hand. Instantly it obeyed as a stream of flames danced its way over and formed into a fireball.

"I want to talk."

"And I want you out of my room. Just because you want something doesn't mean you're gonna get what you want," he said annoyed. Callisto was like some kind of leech that would always stick to Pyro's side. There wasn't anything about her that John liked. She was annoying and always seemed to show up at the worst times. Not that there was or would be ever a time he would want to see her.

"I know about you and your little girlfriend," she retorted.

This had gotten his attention. His eyes shot up only to see that she was staring straight at him. He looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about or better yet how much she knew. Did she know that he had lied to them? To Magneto? To the brotherhood?

"Get-out-of-my-room," he said causally trying to brush her off. She couldn't know…she didn't know…could she?

"Don't fuck around with me this time Pyro. She's not even a mutant. What kind of mutant takes the cure? She doesn't even deserve to be in the brotherhood," she said and continued without showing any signs of stopping or compassion. She inched closer to his face although failing to intimidate him.

"Magneto's gonna find out you lied and he'll kick you out. Then what's gonna happen to Rogue? I'll tell you. I'm gonna find her and torture her for even thinking she can be apart of the brotherhood and you won't be able to do anything to stop me." By not she was only inches from his face and she could tell that he was burning with anger. She didn't even give him time to respond to her words when she continued on "That bitch is more pathetic than you are."

That was it. It was like a flame had exploded inside of him and he had lost it. Pyro had jumped from his spot, grabbed her waist, and fiercely tackled her to the ground. "SHUT UP!" Lucky for her the floor was carpeted because the force that he used to push her down could have likely broke her. It was one thing for her to insult him but it was another to insult Rogue. That was the last straw.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled struggling to push him off her.

He didn't care that she was a girl and hurting her. He had snapped and all his anger and guilt was being taken out on Callisto. And he just didn't care.

That was until he heard the click of his door being open. He didn't even hear the knock and wasn't even sure there was a knock, but he did see the person walking through the door. He was looking at her over his shoulder as his body was bent over. And there he was on top of Calisto on the floor with his shirt off.

"Rogue."

His honey brown eyes locked with her and he knew what she was thinking. More important he **saw **how she felt and the hurt in her eyes. It was apparent in the tears that she refused to cry and the hurt that she refused to show.

"Rogue…" he said her name again and stood up slowly. He raised his hands in front of him with the palms down knowing that he wasn't reaching her. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't reach her.

"Rogue please," he said taking a step forward and reaching out his hand. She slowly took a step back towards the door way but kept her narrowed eyes on him.

The only one that was enjoying this was the one who was still on the floor and smiling. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and took the opportunity in front of her. She promised herself she would make Pyro pay and this was her chance.

"Can you get out you were interrupting us," she said looking up at Rogue from the floor.

Until now Rogue had almost forgotten that she was in the room. Her eyes traveled over to the girl across from her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. All she could do was stand there in confusion. No, there had to be a logical explanation for this. John wouldn't do that to her – right? Callisto …she's the one that couldn't be trusted not John. So why couldn't she just make herself believe her own words?

Although Pyro wasn't so quiet with Callisto's remark. The pyromaniac whipped around and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up forcefully. "Get out," he said angrily shoving her across the room. Rogue just side stepped out of the way and for the first time not wanting to be touched by anyone.

Callisto stumbled before she regained her balance. She didn't bother to wipe the apparent smile of her face. To anyone who would be watching they would be able to tell that she was clearly enjoying this. Once at the door she glanced at Rogue from the side, only then did her smile fade away. Even if she wanted to she could bring herself to smile at the X-men. That's what she was. She was an X-men not brotherhood.

For the first time Callisto was close enough to sense what her power was. She knew the consequences of touching her skin. The thought almost made her laugh. It was a pathetic power in her eyes. She wasn't too worried either. Even if she was in danger of touching her there was no way that Rogue would be able to catch her. The cure had worn off and the girl was still unaware. It was so sad. The brotherhood member almost pitied the girl in front of her – almost.

"What did you think? That he loved you?" Callisto said glaring sideways at Rogue. A small smirk was evident on her lips one that she couldn't hide because she knew that she had finally broke her.

"I…I have to go," Rogue said making her way towards the doorway; the only exit in the room. Her stomach churned. She felt humiliated and betrayed. What was worst that it was all in front of Callisto and she knew even when she had her back towards her that she was smiling. It all made her sick.

"Rogue! Wait!" John pleaded after her. He couldn't loose her not again. Pushing past Callisto he managed to reach Rogue before she got to the door.

Then he made a mistake.

He reached out his hand and grabbed her bare arm touching her exposed skin. And then he felt it. It was a feeling that he had felt only in his time before. Sure he had touched Rogue back when they were at the institute, but this was different. This was a stronger more powerful touch and he felt it at his fingertips. Everything began to drain from him; his thoughts, his feelings, and his memories. They were all becoming hers now. Even so he couldn't bring himself to let go.

In a matter of seconds she knew everything either good or bad. How he failed to mention that the cure was temporary. How the only reason why he was able to touch her was because Jimmy was in the room next to them. She knew how beautiful and how important she meant to him. Then she realized blowing up the cop cars at Bobby's house wasn't for show but for her because he wanted to protect her. How he never really liked Bobby at all because he would always have to follow the rules. She knew that it really wasn't what it looked like and Callisto was just being a bitch as usual. She knew how he was told to get close to her to gain her trust so they could use her. But she also knew how guilty he felt and his feelings for her were true.

Then there was something else. It wasn't a memory…no it was something different, something stronger than that. It was a feeling that she felt deep inside of her that was coming from him. She knew that he loved her despite everything he did and let himself become. That he loved her all long. He loved her ever since the first day he saw her at school. He loved her ever since the day he left her on the jet and how it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. And she knew that he never stopped loving her even after he left. She knew that he still loved her and he would never stop.

And then she couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot like her body was on fire and like she was choking on smoke. John had held on for too long and she could feel it.

"JOHN!" Rogue yelled as she pushed him off of her and stumbled backwards. She suddenly felt the need for fire to call it to her hand make the flames dance and oddly enough she wanted to play with that damn lighter she always hated. It was an all too familiar feeling that she got when she absorbed another mutant's powers, habits, and memories. She stood upright using a wall for support and felt that her cheeks were wet. At one point she started crying but didn't know exactly when. The truth was she didn't really know what just happened and wasn't sure how to react.

John continued to watch her looking for an answer as Callisto awkwardly waited on the other side of the room. For once her mouth was shut and she wasn't sure what she had just witnessed.

"Rogue…I…I'm sorry…" he apologized he said in-between breaths. Like her he was damp with breath and heartbeat racing. "I wanted to tell you…I never meant to hurt you…I never wanted that…I just couldn't…"

"I know..." she said. Her tone wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. There were too many things going on right now for her to think straight. Half of her wanted to run into his arms and say "I love you too!" but half of her told her not to. The other half hurt that he had lied.

That was when she realized she couldn't run up to him and hug him even if she wanted to. The cure was only temporary and she could never touch John like she did before and John would never be able to touch her.

"Why…didn't you tell me?" she said as she lost the loosing battle to hold back her tears. It was a useless question because she already knew the answer. But all she wanted to do now was yell, scream, and run away.

"John! Tell me why!!" This time Rogue took a step forward tilting her head up slightly to keep eye contact with him. "Tell me why you didn't tell me the cure was a fake! Why you didn't tell me what Magneto told you to do to me?"

John averted his gaze to the floor trying to think of the words to say. "Because! I – I couldn't. I…I don't know. Every time I saw you… I just couldn't…I just wanted to be clos-"

"Because he wanted to sleep with you first," Callisto was still in the background watching the two leaning against the one of the doorway panels. "Isn't that right John?" she said laughing.

"Shut up!" Rogue had finally had it with her and she wasn't going to take it anymore.

Without warning and giving Callisto no time to react she lunged at her tackling her to the ground. Rogue's bare hand came into contact with her cinnamon brown skin and then there was that feeling again.

"Get off me!!" Callisto yelled as she kicked Rogue hard in the stomach to get her off. The brotherhood member barely scrambled to her feet and backed up in to the hallway dipping in and out of consciousness.

Rogue stumbled backwards in a hazy daze. Her mind was in too many places at once and she wasn't sure which thoughts were hers or not.

"Rogue! What's wrong?" John said as he slid next to her on his knees. His arms reached out to cradle her but she swatted them away with the back of her hand.

"Don't touch me," she said softly.

"What…? I know…you're mad but you need to lay down…" he replied.

"I am lying down."

"I mean in a bed."

"No." she said crying.

"No? No what? Rogue…I'm gonna pick you up now…and carry you to my bed," he said reaching out for her once again.

"I said don't touch me!! You can't touch me anymore! Don't you understand!! You-can't-touch-me!" she yelled at him as she curled up bringing her knees closer to her chest. "It's over whatever it was. You can't love me anymore."

"I…I can't," he said simply looking at her.

"Can't what?" she said growling slightly.

"Not…love you…I…I love you Rogue…"

Rogue lifted up her head slightly. Her eyes were red, puffy, and still filled with tears. "You…can't" she said almost pleading him.

John slightly laughed and smiled at the brunette before him. "Since when have you seen me do anything that's good for me?" he asked giving her one of his signature smiles.

Very slowly he reached out once again, but this time she didn't flinch and she didn't run. Maybe she would allow herself to touch him one more time…just one more time. His fingertips came into contact with her skin and brushed up to her shoulder. But this time it was different…he wasn't cringing in pain or gasping for air. He was actually touching her and nothing was happening. When nothing happened he pulled her closer to him and cradled her into his arms.

"John…what's happening?"

There were faint footsteps coming from outside the hallway not that it was relevant. Right now John didn't care what people thought of him or what people would say. It didn't matter anymore. He was done with the brotherhood now. All he cared about was trying to reach Rogue.

"I dunno I don't care," he said.

She tilted her head up to him as he looked down at her. Then she felt it again slightly; a small tingling sensation and she knew that her powers were going to kick in…soon.

"Kiss me."

Maybe it was selfish or the one last chance she knew she would ever get to kiss anyone. Either way she felt John press his lips against hers with his bare skin stroking against her stomach. His arm wrapped around her waist pushing her closer and deeper into the kiss.

The footsteps outside had reached the room. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care. "What's going on?" The voice was unmistakably Mystique's. Her question was probably in reference to the two and the unconscious Callisto in the hallway.

And then there it was, the feeling again although it was slightly different. She didn't want to run from it she wanted it to consume her. As he kissed her deeper and deeper she felt the fire surround her and smoke wrapping itself to her. She didn't care…she was through with caring.

There was only one thing she remembered before she was devoured by fire and smoke.

"The X-men are here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men**

**Thanks to everyone who keep reviewing and reading this story! You guys are pretty amazing!! Lots of fanfiction love you! I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter...I don't really have any story left to right with this...so enjoy!!**

* * *

**What I wanted**

**Chapter 14 **

"_Hey Rogue."_

"_Am I dreaming?"_

"_No."_

"_You're hot."_

"_I know."_

"_Are you leaving… again… John?"_

"_I'll be back…."_

"_You fell asleep…"_

"**Rogue**"

"_John…I don't want to go back…I want to stay here with you."_

"_Rogue…what do you want?"_

"_Are you leaving… again… John?"_

"_I'll be back…."_

"_John…what's happening?"_

"**Rogue**."

"_I won't leave you again. I'll always be back. I promise."_

"_I love you Rogue."_

There were memories with details that were clouded in smoke. The floated around her mind aimlessly. She wanted them to stay there…forever. Never to let go of the few moments of happiness that she had. They were crumbling beneath her and turning into ash and no matter how hard she tried to hold on to them they would burn…

"**Rogue."**

For the first time in a long time…she felt cold.

"**Rogue…."**

And there was that voice again begging her to come out of her slumber. It wasn't John's voice. No if he was here she would already be warm and safe in his arms. No, she didn't want that if John wasn't there. There was cold metal and itchy cloth beneath her. It began to get harder and hard to continuing fighting. She didn't want to go wherever she was going…she wanted to stay in this place of her smoky memories. But no matter how hard she tried the coldness gripped her and pulled her out of her sanctuary.

"Rogue wake up…"

She let out an annoyed and half pained groan as the light pierced her shut eyes. Even through her closed eyelids she saw the bright light above her. Awake she was…but that didn't mean she had to come to face where she was.

"She's awake…she's going to be fine…" an intellectual voice said echoing through the room.

Her senses grasped her as she navigated around with her eyes shut. So far as she knew she was laying down with people hovered above her.

"Rogue are you alright?" she heard a boy say followed by clumsy footsteps.

"Maybe you should give her some time…" a gently airy voice followed.

Now she knew. She knew where she was. Those voices. The coldness. The X-Men. She knew where she was now. The boy was Bobby and the woman was none other than Storm.

Yes. She knew where she was. She knew that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't see him: that he wasn't going to be there no matter how long she would wait and wish for him. He wasn't going to be there…so she decided to stop fighting.

Her brown eyes opened unknowingly that tears would spill out burying her memories deep within her heart where they would always stay. Although something was wrong, something felt like it shouldn't. Her memories weren't just memories and they weren't just going away.

"Rogue! Hey…" Bobby said as he stood beside hospital bed. "You're okay…"

"_Actions speak louder than words," he said turning around._

"_You're so selfish! You didn't stop to think how it would affect us did you? Affect Bobby: your best friend?_

"_Bobby? We were never the best of friends," he argued._

Her head tilted to the side to see him. Same ice blue eyes and beach blonde hair. He looked at her with that same damn innocence that she hated. He smiled at her with that same stupid charming smile. It made her want to burn the whole damn place.

In any other situation she would smile back, but something inside her was different. Something inside her changed and she wasn't the Rogue that they knew anymore. She didn't return his smile or his innocent gestures. She simply pulled herself up and looked at the people who were invading her personal space.

"Give her some space kid," a husky voice said.

Her eyes shifted to see the owner of the voice. Logan. Logan was here with the others. Bobby. Dr. Hank. Storm. Kitty. Jimmy. Everyone was there but one.

There would be no questions to ask where John was. She knew they didn't know and they didn't care. It made her care about them even less.

"The gangs all here!" she said. Her voice and fake smile dripped with sarcasm.

Her remark took Logan back as his brow furrowed. "Uh…you alright kid?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. If anyone knew Rogue he deemed it himself and something just didn't seem right… "Looks like you got a little banged up back there in the fight."

"Yeah we it took us a while to find you and pull you outta there…" Kitty replied.

Rogue looked at the other brunette. She cringed at the thought of the two of them having anything in common.

"_Hey," he said coolly with a smirk, although his smile didn't match the rest of his appearance. There was a large gash on his forward just below his hairline. The blood had dripped down the curves of his cheek almost down to his chin_

_Immediately she closed the distance between them and put a hand to his head. "John what happened?" she asked worriedly. She looked up at him catching his eye contact for a few seconds. Despite his condition, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. _

"_It's just a scratch," he said as he put a sleeved arm to his wound. He dabbed it with the end of his sleeve, leaving a dark blood patch on the cloth. Despite his amateur medical treatment of his sleeve his wound was still bleeding._

"Yeah, thanks to furball here you didn't bleed to death," Logan said almost eager for nay response from the southern belle.

Rogue raised her hand to her forehead and felt a bandage just below her hairline. She almost laughed at the irony. "It's just a scratch," she said with indistinguishable emotion as she put her hand down.

The room fell silent for a few moments as all eyes were on her although she didn't care. Her head jerked up slightly giving off a nod to the people in the room as she slid of the hospital bed.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences," she said waving her hand up in the air. She didn't care if she needed more medical attention or not, she just wasn't going to stay here.

"Whoa whoa hold it kid, what do you think you're doing?" Logan said stepping in front of her.

"Rogue please…you need to rest…you've been through a lot…" Storm said reassuringly.

She twitched at her teacher's comment. What did she know? How did she know what she had been through? Had she become a telepath while she was gone?

The past few days…weeks…months? Her memories were mixing together…some were hers…and some belonged to another…**His** memories burned to be set free. **His **memories that somehow stayed with her. All his memories that she had taken and all the memories he had shared with her were starting to take over.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Pyro?" Calisto asked just as he was about to pass her. _

_Pyro turned around to face her. "What the-hell-do-you-think-I'm-doing," he asked in a mocking tone._

Rogue smiled ever so slightly almost in a mocking manner as she looked up at Logan. "What-the-hell-do-you-think-I'm-doing?"

"Rogue…we're just trying to help…" Kitty said.

"Rogue we're just trying to help!?" Bobby said almost demanded in the way that he did. Always the good guy and always following the rules.

"_C'mon ice-man, make a move," he said._

"_Same old Bobby, still afraid of a fight!" Pyro yelled to Bobby's back. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched him walk away._

"What are you gonna do about it Bobby? C'mon make a move," she said with a smirk evident on her face as she stepped up to him. Even though she had to tilt her head backwards to look up at him there was no sign of fear in her demeanor.

He looked down at her with his blue eyes not making any sign of movement which made her smile a little bit more.

"Same-old-Bobby, still afraid of a fight." He flinched shocked at her words. He couldn't and wouldn't believe that it was her that was talking.

"What is your problem??!" the kitten asked stepping to Bobby's side.

She turned on her heel ignoring the kitty cat's comment. The fire slowly crept around her like a flame burning the edges of paper. Sooner or later it would consume her. And part of her wanted it to.

"Who's talking? You? Or Pyro?!" Bobby yelled to her.

She stopped pondering his words for a moment. Her eyes glanced around the room. Looking at the people she used to know. There was no doubt that she still cared for them as they cared for her…but she didn't want to be here…not when something was still missing.

"_They told us to stay here…"_

"_You always do what you're told?"_

She moved passed Bobby. She moved passed Logan and wanted to leave behind all the people and comfort that she had known just as he did..

Suddenly she felt a tight grip around her arm. "Rogue, don't do this. You're not thinking straight…I know this isn't you. Just calm down…" he said again…demanding silently as always.

He relaxed her arm as she made no sign of escape hoping that his words had reached her. Her eyes fell to the floor as her hands buried themselves in her pockets….to find…something…something small and metal in her pockets that she didn't realize was there before.

**His **lighter.

_"Rogue...what do you want?" _

Her lips curved up into a smile as she pulled the device out. There was no mistake it was his. It had the same stupid shark sticker on the side. It was one of a kind; a unique detail that he had put on his prized possession that he carried everywhere. So…why was it in her pocket?

_Click Click Click_

The familiar sound reached her ears as she clicked it open and close like he did so many times. Once it annoyed her…now all she found was comfort in the lighter's melody because it reminded her of him.

_Click Click Click_

She turned to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her. His eyes begged her to reconsider.

"_You always do what you're told?"_

She smirked at her ex-boyfriend. He didn't know her at all. None of them knew her at all and yet she didn't find it offensive. She didn't find any wrong in them...it almost humored her in a way. "Then you should know I don't always do what I'm told," she replied.

Bobby furrowed his brow in confusion. "Rogue?"

"_Rogue…please…I never wanted to hurt you…"_

"_Marie," she said forcefully. "I'm not Rogue anymore. My name is Marie."_

There it was. One of her memories and she knew that she was who she was. Herself again.

"Marie. My name is Marie." she said without force but without any sadness.

"_I won't leave you again. I'll always be back. I promise."_

"_I love you Rogue."_

A smile appeared on her lips as she turned towards door but not before turning around to say one more thing. "Stay out of my room."

_Click Click Click_

No she wasn't going to leave…she wasn't going to disappear like he did. She knew wherever she was that he would find her. That he would find a way back to her just like he promised. She could live with that...at least until they were together again like she knew that would be.

_Click Click Click_

"_I love you Rogue."_

_Click Click Click_


End file.
